Sonic's Harmonic Friendship
by Aura the hedgehog
Summary: Eggman ambushes Sonic trying to crush him by surprise but was defeated by the help of two allies, they then see Tails working on a dimensional teleporter that will help them travel through time and space, but Eggman returned and went to sabotage the device to teleport them away but it backfired and teleported everyone in Mobius to this new world. will they be able to return home?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:New Friends old enemies

* * *

A peaceful day in Mobius, as a certain hedgehog came running by enjoying the wind hitting his face.

"Man what an awesome day!" Sonic exclaimed

Little did the hedgehog know he was being followed by a madman waiting to ambush his speedy foe. Sonic was coming up on two turns, he slowly stopped, one of the turns would lead him towards Tails' workshop. And so he decided to go see his childhood friend and little brother, but before he could start running, a giant mechanical robot appeared in front of him.

"Really Eggman? Now your resorting to ambushing me" Sonic sighed

"Quiet hedgehog, I figured that if you were alone I would be able to defeat you without your friends interfering" Eggman replied as he pushed a button on the control panel

The Egg Mecha quickly grabbed Sonic before he could get away. As Sonic was struggling to free himself, Eggman was smiling as he gave a command to his machine to deliver the final blow and claim his victory, but two mysterious figures kicked the machine in the back of the head knocking it to the ground freeing Sonic. When Sonic took a glance at the two figures he saw a green fox with two tails, two bangs, purple eyes wearing blue shoes (similar to Sonic's) with a check mark buckle, brown shorts, a black t-shirt with white words saying, " Fight for whats Right, Even if your alone" he also noticed that he had a big gray scar on his left eye. As for the other figure, it was a Dark Red hedgehog with all quills pointing up, dark blue eyes, wearing a black shirt with a white sleeveless hoodie on top, black pants, black converse (having the same function as Sonic's shoes), and white fingerless gloves.

"Man are you lucky we showed up on time" the hedgehog said smiling at Sonic

" I don't think now's the time to start chatting Aura" the fox responded while giving him a serious look

" Oh lighten up Max we got this" Aura said feeling confident and then looks at Sonic " Hey bud do you want to sit this one out or do you want to scramble some eggs?"

Sonic smiles and gets up letting out a chuckle readying himself for a good smack down, as the allies get ready Eggman was up and furious to see his chance of ending the annoying hedgehog slip away. He charges towards his foes but they all dodged with ease.

"Who are you rodents?" Eggman asked while growling

"Well I'd be happy to you our names since all that's going to be left of you is just a single nose hair, but we're not going to introduce ourselves to a man who can't control their own body weight" Max replied with a cocky attitude

Both Sonic and Aura started laughing when Eggman was about to burst into a fit of rage

"That tears it, prepare to be ROADKILL!"

Eggman's machine shot out rockets and lasers aiming at the three heroes. Sonic running at incredible speed avoiding the heavy firing, he saw Aura smiling and saw that his hands started to glow.

"Dude, what's up with your hands their glowing?"

"Just wait and see" He replied with a chuckle

Sonic was confused at that point and saw Aura concentrating as hard as he can avoiding all of Eggman's onslaught of barrages, his whole body started glowing and then all that energy went straight to his hands as an aural blade was starting to form around his hand.

"Aura Blade!"

Aura had created a blade made from his own aura, Sonic was impressed with Aura and looked up thanking that he was on his side, Aura had dodged all the rockets and started heading for Eggman's machine. The scientist saw him coming and fired a large beam at him, making Aura jump into the air.

"Gotcha" Eggman smiled evily and fired four missiles at Aura

"Max, a little help here?"

"On it"

Max engulfed Aura in a telekinetic grip that safely put him out of harms way, Sonic saw this as an opportunity to take down Eggman while he's distracted, without getting noticed he quickly used his Sonic Boost to knock the robot down to the ground. Aura and Max looked at each other and nodded in agreement to end this battle.

"Ready?"

"I'm ready Max. Do it"

Max still had Aura in his telekinetic grip as Aura curled himself into a ball and started to spin with his Aura Blade ready. Max had thrown Aura at Eggman who was getting up from Sonic's Sonic Boost.

"Ok here goes, Aura Spin Slice!"

Eggman looked up and noticed that Aura was about slice his robot in half, without hesitation the evil madman left the "Egg Mecha Warrior" as it was barely sliced and exploded sending him flying.

"I REALLY HATE THAT HEDGEHOG!" Eggman said as he flew out of sight

The three all cheered as they sent the madman flying away. As they stopped cheering Sonic walked up to them with a smile and gave them a thumbs up, the two also gave the hedgehog thumbs up.

"Ok not bad, but who are you guys exactly?"

"I'm Aura the Hedgehog. I can see and sense the auras of others and tell what their emotions are. I'm also able to focus my own aura to attack enemies" He explained while his aura flared around is body

"And I'm Max I have Super speed, flight, telekinesis, Light and Dark energy, and well...sometimes Emotional discharges. I am also good with guns and machines" Max added

"Well nice to meet the both of you, I'm Sonic... Sonic the hedgehog." Sonic said as he did his signature thumbs up pose "I was about to head over to my friends' workshop, wanna come with or are you to slow to keep up with me"

"Oh you are on!" Aura replied while getting in a running position

"I could use a good run" Max added and stretched his legs

Sonic and his new friends race towards Tails' workshop to pay him a visit, while deep within a forest was Eggman laying on the ground cursing Sonic and his new friends.

Eggman: "Curse that hedgehog" Eggman muttered to himself "If I remember correctly he was heading over to his two tailed friends' workshop. I should see what the little fur ball has been up to"

To be continued

* * *

Well I think I did a bit ok on my first time publishing a fanfic. anyways I'll get to the part where they will go to the mlp universe ok so I'll tr_y_ think of something. Anyways please review and I don't take to kindly to negative reviews so if you have something negative to say don't bother if you don't like it then don't read it. So again please Review

Special thanks to SonicMX for letting me use his OC: MAX


	2. Chapter 2: Stuck in a new location

**A/N**  
** Ok...****First**** off I OWN NOTHING except for my OC Aura, Sonic Belongs to SEGA, MLP Belongs To Hasbro, The OC Max belongs to SonicMX. Good now then I will begin the second chapter**

* * *

We return to our hero Sonic that was later joined by two new heroes that go by the names of "Max" and "Aura" who had just defeated the mad scientist Dr. Eggman at his failed attempt to ambush Sonic, after his defeat Sonic invited his two new friends to join him on his trip to his childhood friend's workshop.

"Hey Sonic, how much further is your friend's workshop?" Aura asked

"We're almost there" Sonic assured him

" Is that it over there?" Max said pointing at a small building

The three friends saw a building with a ring and two tails design on the side of it, meanwhile Tails was inside working on a special device he finished putting on the final adjustments to complete it, Tails was so excited that he was about to head outside to look for Sonic to show him what he made, when he heard knocking on the door and went to open it, and to his surprise it was his best friend Sonic.

"What's up bro?"

"Sonic! I was about to head over and show you what I made" he replied and then saw Aura and Max "Sonic? Who are those guys?"

"Hmm? Oh! Tails meet some new friends of mine that I just met, this here fox is Max who appears to have twin tails just like you and almost has your voice but deeper"

"Hello" Max greeted putting out his hand. Tails happily shakes it and puts on a smile "Nice to meet you"

"And this hedgehog here is Aura, who has the ability to sense the auras of others, even their emotions so you pretty much can't hide anything from him"

"I see that you're grateful to have met a great friend like Sonic who also treats you like a little brother" Aura said as he stared at Tails reading his aura. Tails was definitely amazed by his abilities."You're not kidding when you can tell peoples emotions"

As the introductions were made Tails remembered what he was going to show Sonic and invited them inside, but up above the glass ceiling was Dr. Eggman hovering and spying on his enemies. Eggman waited patiently to see what the two tailed fox had created.

"Wow, you get involved with a lot of mechanical inventions too?" Max said looking around at all the machineries. "Yup, I use them to help Sonic stop Dr. Eggman's evil schemes"

"Speaking of Eggman" Aura added in. "Before we met Sonic, we happened to have come across Eggman trying to crush Sonic with his giant mechanical robot" "Really? that doesn't sound like Eggman to stoop so low as to ambushing Sonic out of know where"

"Believe me, he thought that if I were alone he would have a chance to finish me off, but thanks to these two here we sent him flying, so what was it that you wanted to show me Tails?"

Tails was ready to reveal his latest device to Sonic and his new friends, and up above them was Eggman, who was also ready with a little robot that'll make this presentation a bit more "entertaining"

"Here goes" Tails said revealing the teleporter "Whoah" "This is my dimensional teleporter" Tails explained

"Wow, so what's powering this?"

"Take a guess"

"Dude, did you find a Chaos Emerald!?"

"I sure did" Tails relied showing Sonic the red Chaos Emerald

As they were admiring Tails' invention Eggman had heard enough and decided to sabotage the teleporter knowing that it will malfunction with the Chaos Emeralds power and teleport them away to who knows where. Eggman brought out a small drone and sent it towards its target, the scientist smiling at the thought of finally getting rid of Sonic and conquering the world.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Fire this baby up" Sonic said waiting in anticipation

As he was told, Tails started his teleportation device as it was powering up, as soon as it was powering up the drone started to sabotage the device making it go haywire and malfunctioning. On the screen it started reading "ERROR" Tails tried to fix it, but it was too late as the Chaos Emerald powering the machine started to glow and shine a bright red light causing Chaos Control, Eggman started to smile but then it vanished as soon as the Chaos Control was enlarging, Eggman realized his plan had backfired and now everyone on Mobius had been warped to a new dimension.

* * *

In Equestria

A portal had opened, in the sky letting two figures fall down through it one of them was conscious enough to realize that they were going to crash into a castle he looked to his side and noticed that Sonic was knocked out.

"_Oh boy, this is going to hurt" _ Aura thought to himself

The two hedgehogs came crashing inside the castle, the crash lowered Aura's consciousness where he barely saw a silhouette of a horse like body, Aura was confused but didn't care since he and Sonic both needed some medical help and passed out. After he fainted many Guards came in to protect their princess and surrounded the two supposed threats, but then they heard a voice commanding them to halt in their position.

"Do not harm them, they don't seem to be of any threat... for now" Celestia ordered

"So what shall we do with them your majesty?" One of the Royal Guards asked awaiting for the command

"For now tend to their wounds and when they regain consciousness bring them here, in the meantime I will send a message to my student to gather her friends and arrive here in Canterlot"

"As you wish your majesty" The guard said bowing in respect

The Royal Guards carried the two fainted hedgehogs with their magic bringing them to the infirmary, while Celestia began writing a letter to her faithful student Twilight Sparkle. Celestia had finished the letter and sent it to a little town called Ponyville.

* * *

In Ponyville

Twilight was in her home, which was also the local library, cleaning with her #1 assistant Spike the Dragon, the two had finished their chores and the little dragon was ready to take a nap until a letter magically came out of his mouth in a green flame, Spike picked up the letter and walked up to Twilight with it.

"Twilight, you have a letter from the Princess" Spike yawned

"Really? well lets see" Twilight said taking the letter with her magic

Twilight began reading the letter from her beloved ruler and mentor, it said

_"Dear Twilight Sparkle,_

_I am requesting that you gather your friends and come to Canterlot immediately, I do not know if the situation is an emergency, but you must come here right now, there are these two creatures that seem to be hedgehogs, they just came out of nowhere and crashed into the throne room, I wonder if Fluttershy will be able to calm them down if they get out of control. So please come quickly._

_Sincerely Princess Celestia"_

"Well Spike looks like we're going to Canterlot to meet some weird hedgehogs" Twilight declared

"What?"

"I'll explain later, first we have to round everypony up."

While Twilight is gathering her friends, in the Canterlot Castle's infirmary was Sonic and Aura who had just woken up from their unconscious state, looking around they noticed they weren't in Mobius anymore.

"Where are we?" Aura asked while rubbing his head in pain

"I Don't know, but what I do know is that we're not in Mobius anymore." Sonic said, looking around "I think we're in an infirmary"

"Ok let me try to sense if we're alone in this place" he said trying to sense any other auras in the area. "Agh its no use my head hurts from that crash landing earlier"

"Well lets just get out of here"

"Right"

Both hedgehogs ran out of the infirmary with great speed and came up across a huge door fortunately that wasn't guarded by anyone until they heard voices coming from a hallway on the right, they quickly ran inside and shut the door behind them the two were relieved that they didn't get caught until they heard a voice behind them.

"Ah, so you two have finally awoken from your unconscious state"

Sonic and Aura both looked back and saw that there was an alicorn sitting on her thrown talking to them.

"I presume you've never seen an alicorn before?"

"No, its just that we've never seen a pony talk before"

"Y-you...can talk?" The princess asked in a shocked manner

"Well sure we can talk, you seem to be able to, not trying to be rude though" Aura replied

"My name is Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog"

"And I'm Aura the Hedgehog"

"Well its nice to meet you both, I am Princess Celestia"

When Sonic and Aura found out she was a princess they both felt kind of rude and bowed their heads in respect

"Please, rise up"

They both did as told, and they both had the same question in mind

"Where are we?" The hedgehogs asked in unison

"You are in Equestria, a place where earth ponies, unicorns, and pegasi live in peace"

"Really? _how girly can this day get?" _Sonic thought to himself

"I have questions of my own but they'll have to wait until my student and her friends arrive here"

"Does your student happen to have somewhat strong magic?" Aura asked out of nowhere

"Yes, but how do you know?" Celestia answered him with a suspicious look

"I can sense the auras of others and right now I'm sensing other auras: one with a generous aura, another aura filled with laughter, also one with a kind aura, another filled with loyalty, and the sixth one is filled with honesty... oh and a small one seeming to be in love with the generous aura

"You have an incredible gift Aura" Celestia said

"Thank you"

Twilight and her friends arrived in the throne room only to be surprised at what they saw, two hedgehogs standing in front of them waving awkwardly at them, the Mane 6 and Spike couldn't help but faint upon seeing two hedgehogs like that.

After a good 30 min the Mane 6 and Spike woke up, they were still in the throne room they saw Celestia, Sonic, and Aura waiting patiently for them to get up.

"Ok, Princess Celestia were ready" Twilight said feeling a bit more comfortable

"Very well, now then introduce your selves"

"My name is Twilight Sparkle"

"Howdy there partner, my name's Applejack"

"Hello darling, my name is Rarity"

"Hiya, my name is Pinkie Pie"

"H-hello... my... n-name is...F-fluttershy" Fluttershy said nervously

"Sup' name's Rainbow Dash"

"And I'm Spike"

"Well it's nice to meet you all and as for our names, mine is Aura, Aura the Hedgehog" Aura introducing himself with his aura flaring around his body

"I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog, The Fastest Thing Alive"

Rainbow Dash puts all her attention on Sonic as those words echoed in her head, she started hovering right in front of his face with a competitive look.

"So you say your the fastest thing alive huh?"

"Yup and from what I can tell your pretty fast yourself"

"Well then we'll just have a race to see who's faster"

Aura interrupted them pushing them both in opposite directions with his hands flaring with his aura

"Ok enough of the competition talk we have a serious situation here that needs an explanation!" Aura exclaimed in annoyance

Sonic and Rainbow Dash looked at the others feeling embarrassed they both looked at each other in agreement to save the chatting for later

"Ok this whole mess started this afternoon"

As Aura explained to Celestia, Spike, and the Mane 6 of what happened today they understood that all they have to do is stop Eggman from conquering Sonic's world or their world, Sonic also explained more about the Chaos Emeralds that they both have positive and negative energy and that the negative energy corrupts the user if he has no intention in doing good.

"So these Chaos Emeralds are good and bad news depending on the user?" Celestia asked making sure she wasn't mistaken

"Yes, in fact hold out your hoof" Sonic said as he pulled out the red Chaos Emerald from his quills

"How did you get that?"

"Before we warped I quickly grabbed it and stuffed it in my quills"

Celestia held out her hoof taking the emerald. "Now just feel the energy inside"

"There is so much power, its incredible"

"You see? Sonic said taking the emerald. "Now imagine that power times 7, but with all the positive energy. So knowing a Chaos Control that powerful has to have also sent the rest of the Chaos Emeralds here too"

"I see, now then all of you must head back to Ponyville and rest up"

Twilight and her friends along with Sonic and Aura went back to Ponyville to rest up for the night.

* * *

Back in Ponyville

"Ok so Sonic who are going to stay with?" Twilight asked

"Hmm... maybe I'll stay with...Rainbow Dash?"

"Really?" Answered Rainbow feeling a bit surprised

"Sure, it at least gives me a chance on getting to know you better"

"Maybe I'll learn some things about you too"

"Great, then it's settled I'll stay with Rainbow Dash"

"OK, now who are you going to stay with Aura?"

"I could stay with Applejack"

"O"k, Aura will be staying with Applejack then"

"Ok then sugarcube lets get going to Sweet Apple Acres"

"Oh Sonic before I forget" Twilight said casting a cloud walking spell on him."Only pegasi can walk on clouds so that spell I did should help you stay on Rainbow Dash's cloud home"

"Thanks Twilight"

Everyone went to their homes to get some rest to start the Chaos Emerald Search tomorrow, Aura followed Applejack to her families apple farm and Sonic followed Rainbow Dash to her cloud home at an incredible speed. As Sonic and Rainbow Dash arrived at her home they quickly went to bed with Sonic sleeping on the couch, but Rainbow didn't allow him to.

"You are not sleeping on the couch" "Then where will I sleep?" "In my room" Sonic blushed at that."Are you sure 'cause I'm fine on a couch" Sonic said trying to get out of sleeping on the same bed with a pony."Yes ,I'm sure now come on"

Sonic followed Rainbow Dash into her room

"Ok now what?"

"Well, we sleep on the bed of course, remember we have to rest up to get those Chaos gems or whatever you call them before that egghead does"

"Your right" Sonic said laying down on the bed

After awhile Rainbow fell asleep while Sonic was thinking about his friends wondering if there here too he was mostly worried about his best friend Tails after thinking he finally fell asleep.

* * *

Will our heroes be able find all seven Chaos Emeralds before the evil Dr. Eggman does and hopefully find Sonic's friends along the way?

* * *

**A/N:Ok that was certainly longer than my first chapter not to mention boring, man I have a feeling this one's going to be hated but nobody is perfect, anyways**

**REVIEW NOW OR YOU WILL FACE THE POWER OF THE AURA!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok I am back, I'll try to update the story every weekend, so now then I am going to put an OC from a good friend of mine in the story he is also the OC and don't complain about the OCs I owe SonicMx big time since he is the one who encouraged me to make this story. Reminder I own NOTHING except Aura(who is me). Sonic belongs to SEGA, MLP belongs to Hasbro, Max belongs to SonicMX, and the new OC belongs to the person I will mention at the end. ENJOY!**

**In the Everfree Forest**

We find two similar creatures passed out deep within the forest, both to be of the same species of animal: a fox, one of them wakes up and checks the surrounding area and looked to his side to see friend still somewhat sleeping, so he tries to wake him up.

"Hey Max wake up"

"Huh? Wha? Oh it's you Tails, how long have we been out?"

"You two have been knocked out or asleep for at least a day" A mysterious voice called out

Tails and Max jumped up in a defensive position ready to strike the supposed threat, but to their surprise was more than being defensive, their expression's were both shocking and horrified as they saw a dark(ish) brown pony with wings and a horn, black mane and tail, and a question mark on his flank, but it wasn't his appearance that frightened them it was when he started talking that did the trick.

"It's good to see that you guys are well enough to head out of the forest" the mysterious pony said

"OH MY GOD!" Tails and Max shouted as they did the shocked anime face

"Guys relax, I'm not going to hurt ya"

"Really?" Tails replied, releiving a drop of sweat

"Yes really"

"Okay, then tell us who you are?"

"Alright then, well I go by many names so you can just call me Unknown"

"Okay Unknown, can you tell us where we are?"

"Sure, you are in a place called Equestria a land populated by ponies like me divided into three groups, the pegasi, unicorns, and earth ponies. This exact location is called the Everfree Forest, where a lot of weird stuff happens that not even I can explain"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well in a way I am like the keeper of time and space and I can jump into any dimension whenever I want and I am also able to change forms into anyone I see and use their abilities, here for example" Unknown explained while he transformed into Tails

"Whoa that's impressive"

"Thanks" Unknown kindly responded going back to his normal form

"Do you think you can lead us to the nearest village or city Unknown?"

"Sure, the nearest village is Ponyville" Unknown replied making a Chaos Emerald appear

"How did you do that?" Tails asked in a surprised tone

"Well like I said I can alter space and time to do anything"

"Well if you can do that then why don't you make all the Chaos Emeralds appear and all of us and the rest of our friends can go home" Max pointed out

"I could do that but it wouldn't be fair for the viewers to end the story quickly"

"Viewers?"

"Huh?"

"The more you think about it the more it's going to hurt your head, now then, Chaos Control!"

And with that they quickly teleported to the nearest located village, which was Ponyville

**In Ponyville**

Twilight was in her library reading a book, while Spike was taking a nap in his bed until he was awoken by a letter sent from the princess, Spike groaned and gave the letter to Twilight and quickly went back to bed.

Twilight opened the letter and begun reading it.

It said:

Dear Twilight Sparkle,

I have informed my guards to search for the Chaos Emeralds all over Equestria, to increase the speed of locating the remaining six, so for today you have a chance of enjoying your day.

Sincerely, Princess Celestia

P.S. I have also informed Princess Luna of the current situation and will happily aid you and your friends in defeating this new threat.

"Looks like its your lucky sleeping day Spike" Twilight said while giggling

**Meanwhile at Sweet Apple Acres**

Applejack and Aura were just in the barn having introducing him to her small family last night and him thanking them for their hospitality, Applejack got up readying for apple bucking.

"Hey sugarcube do you think you can help me with some apple bucking?"

"Sure, I could use a good time of working"

Applejack and Aura headed out towards the apple trees to start apple bucking. Applejack started her bucking while Aura stood in front of a tree with his eyes closed doing nothing, Applejack watched him with a curious look and trotted over to him.

"Um... Aura, ya know ya have to hit the tree to knock the apples down right?"

"Yeah I know, just concentrating on where to find the weak point on all the trees to knock the apples down"

Applejack just stared at him with a curious look again when her eyes widened in shock as his hand flared up with his aura and lunged forward to hit the tree.

"Aura Force!"

Aura's hand flared up and he successfully knocked all the apples into the buckets and with his speed he quickly repeated the same process with all the trees that had the buckets in front of them, Applejack stood there looking amazed at Aura.

"That should do it right?"

"Eeyup" Applejack said still in an amazed trance

"I can guess that you've never seen anything like that before?"

"Eenope"

"Well I'd be surprised if you have seen it before, cause few, and I mean very few people have this ability to sense the aura that people or ponies give off and use the aura within them, and I am grateful to have been blessed with this gift and I use this gift with full responsibility to protect those who aren't able to defend themselves"

"Wow, that's darn pretty impressive there sugarcube, well come on lets go see what Twilight is doing right now"

"Right"

With their apple bucking done the two friends left Sweet Apple Acres and walked straight towards Twilight's library

**At Rainbow's cloud home**

"So what's it like over at your world?" Rainbow asked anxious to know about his world

"Well, its pretty cool but almost doesn't have the time to have a peaceful and relaxing day with Eggman trying to take over the world"

"What is it with that guy, doesn't he learn to give up?"

"No he doesn't, this one time he had me in this machine and drained all the Chaos Emeralds of their power and shot a large beam and split up the planet releasing an old evil entity within the core, it's name was Dark Gaia, when he was released I was somehow connected and was transformed into a werehog"

"A werehog?"

"Yeah, anyways later after I crash landed I found this creature who was named Light Gaia, at first he didn't know who he was or where he came from, I thought that I landed on him and caused his amnesia and later I had named him Chip since I didn't know his real name and the fact that he loved eating this chocolate chip sundae a lot, after awhile of restoring the Chaos Emeralds in the Gaia Temples he went through one of the Temple's monuments and regained his memory, we both faced Dark Gaia and were about to finish him off when he revealed his true form, I had used the power of the Chaos Emeralds to transform into Super Sonic"

"Super Sonic?!"

"Yep, in that form my speed is on a whole new level, I can fly, and I am pretty much indestructible. After we defeated Dark Gaia the last piece was floating back into place, Chip or Light Gaia had stayed behind and ensured my safety and sent me to the location where we first met, I was saddened that I lost a friend but he gave me something to remember him by" Sonic said revealing Chip's necklace/bracelet

"Wow, Do you miss him" Rainbow asked feeling sad for him "And do you still transform into that werehog form?"

"I still miss Chip but he will always be with me as long as I have this to remember the adventure we had, and I still change but this time I'm able to control the transformation whenever I want during the night" Sonic explained

"Cool, you know you have some pretty amazing friends Sonic"

"I sure do, but don't you have some amazing friends too?"

"Yeah I do, but we don't go on adventures like you, well maybe after we defeated the god of chaos and disharmony, a queen of a changeling army, and restoring an old princess from her dark transformation, but fixing a planet sized jigsaw puzzle? that's AWESOME!" Rainbow shouted in excitement

"Thanks, so lets head on over to Twilight's I'll race you there"

"Your on! and tonight I want to see that werehog form of yours"

"Sure, now come on"

The two speed demons raced over to Twilights as Unknown, Max, and Tails appeared in front of the small town.

"Well we're here"

"I'm not even going to ask how your able to do Chaos Control"

"So this is Ponyville?" Max asked in a bored kind of tone

"It sure is, now come on I think your friend is probably somewhere around the town"

"Right"

The small trio went to look around the town for their blue hedgehog friend, meanwhile with Applejack and Aura walking towards Twilight's, Aura stopped for a second and looked around as if he was looking for someone.

"Aura, are you ok sugarcube"

"Yeah I'm fine its just that I sense that someone is following us, but this aura is familiar as if its filled with... laughter!" Aura declared

"Laughter?... oh ya mean Pinkie Pie, wait you mean you can sense her element?" Applejack asked feeling surprised again

"Yes. Alright come on out Pinkie Pie I know your here, you can't hide from me if I can sense the laughter filled aura inside you! Aura shouted calling out Pinkie

As Aura called Pinkie Pie out there was some rustling between the bushes and out came a familiar pink pony and jumped in front of Aura, the pink pony was a bit disappointed that she was found out but at the same time surprised. She quickly started hopping all over the place with joy. Applejack just looked at her with annoyance while Aura smiled as he sees someone or somepony who is always cheerful and energetic.

"I see that you live up to your element of laughter" Aura pointed out

Pinkie stopped hopping an ran towards Aura with a suspicious look.

"How do you know about my element?" Pinkie gasped "Are you psychic? Can you tell what I'm thinking about? But everyone knows that I think about parties all the time, ooh maybe I'll throw one right now as a "Welcome to Equestria Surprise Party". Aww but it won't be a surprise if I just told you"

Aura stopped Pinkie Pie from talking as he placed a finger on her mouth to kindly to get her to stop talking

"Listen Pinkie, I'm not psychic but I do have this ability to sense th-" Aura stopped himself feeling a bit tired "... you know I'm kind of not in the mood to explain my abilities all over again, so lets just save the conversation and I'll explain it over at Twilight's ok? And you know you don't have to cancel the welcoming party if Sonic doesn't know, does that help?"

"Yay! the party is still on, well I gotta go prepare for the welcome party don't tell Sonic"

"Don't worry I won't, what good is a surprise party without the surprise, plus I love a good party so I'm looking forward to it"

Pinkie Pie zoomed off to prepare the welcome party for Sonic. Applejack looked at Aura with a kind smile on her face

"I think it was mighty fine of what ya did for Pinkie Pie there"

"It's good to help a friend enjoy what they love to do, now come on we gotta get to Twilight's, here just to speed things up climb up on my back"

"Okay? but how does this speed things up?"

"You'll see now hold on tight"

Aura quickly sped off at an incredible speed while Applejack was holding on so she wouldn't fall off and she couldn't help but yell out in excitement as she was traveling so fast

"YEEEHAAAW!"

"_I had a feeling she would say that_" Aura thought and chuckled a bit

**At Twilight's**

Everyone had arrived at Twilight's to discuss on where to search for the remaining Chaos Emeralds, but Twilight had some interesting news for them.

"Ok listen up everypony the plan is to... enjoy the day and relax" Twilight said cheerfully

"HUH?"

"Yes I'm just as surprised as the rest of you but Princess Celestia sent me a letter to enjoy the day and don't worry she also sent her guards to search for the Chaos Emeralds, so the day is not a complete waste"

"Alright then lets head out and enjoy the day" Sonic said ready to enjoy his time in Ponyville and relax

Everyone agreed and stepped outside, as soon as Sonic stepped out he was surprised to see that Tails had flown over to him seeing that he was happy to see his best friend and older brother

"SONIC!"

"Tails!"

The two friends high fived each other and started laughing, Max saw Aura and walked over to see his good friend

"Yo, Aura how's it hanging"

"Well we've seen weirder days, but to be honest I'm kind of liking this place its so peaceful"

"Well I'm with you there, anyways there's someone we want you guys to meet, come on out Unknown"

"Hello everypony, my name is Unknown and I have something for you Sonic" Unknown greeted and then gave Sonic the Chaos Emerald

"Where'd you get it?"

"Uh Sonic Unknown here is able to control Time and Space and that's how he got the Chaos Emerald, and he is also able to change his form into anyone he sees and use their abilities"

"Well if you can-" At that moment Sonic was cut off by Max "Don't bother asking he's not gonna do it cause he said something about viewers not approving of the story ending so quickly, it doesn't make any sense"

"Of course it does silly, the viewers won't like it if the story ended so soon" Pinkie happily replied

"Pinkie, what did ah say about breaking the fourth wall again?"

"Sorry"

"Your an alicorn, how is that possible? Are you a prince? cause I have never seen any other alicorns besides Celestia, Luna, and Cadence

"No, I'm not royalty whatsoever"

"Excuse me but what does your cutie mark mean?" Rarity interrupted

"Well, I guess my talent is that I like to explore many unknown universes"

"D-do you meet lots of nice creatures?" Fluttershy responded in her shy personality

"It just so happens that I came across this one universe in one of my travels that has a lot of creatures both big and small that have extraordinary powers, if you want I can take you someday"

"Ooh, I would most certainly love to meet these new creatures" Fluttershy excitedly accepted the invitation

"If were done here I was about to ask Rainbow about that race she challenged me to earlier"

"Oh yeah, since we have a free day today lets get started"

"Hold it you two." Aura stopped them before they could continue "Sorry but your race is going to have to wait" he said grinning

"WHY!?" Both answered a bit angered

"I challenge Unknown to a battle" AUra declared

Everyone fell into silence as Aura declared a challenge to the alicorn who just smiled back at him, even Rainbow and Sonic were interested in this challenge

"Really? you want to challenge me in a fight?" Unknown asked a bit surprised

"You bet I do, your abilities caught my attention and I want to see what power is stronger: the power of the aura or time and space. So do you accept?"

"Challenge accepted"

"Great, I can't wait. Is there a place where we can fight? It has to be somewhere where the environment is well... dangerous"

"How about Ghastly Gorge, that place has a lot of rock slides"

"Perfect, so lets head on over to Ghastly Gorge right now"

How will the battle turn out between the aura user and the keeper of time and space. We'll find out next time

**A/N: Ok sorry but I got lazy to not include the fight in this chapter so I'll do it the next chapter. Anyways the OC Unknown belongs to Captainawsum9999, he made a preview to a new story that he's making so check it out. That universe that Unknown was referring to was the world of Pok mon, sorry I couldn't help myself. So I hope you are enjoying the story for right now. See you next time.**

**REVIEW NOW OR FACE THE POWER OF THE AURA**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

**A/N: Hi everyone I'm just going to cut to the chase and just start the chapter, reminder I OWN NOTHING!. ENJOY the Fight!**

* * *

We left off with Aura challenging Unknown to a battle to see who's stronger, the aura or time and space.

Unknown: So Ghastly Gorge is the location we're going to fight?

Aura: Yup

Unknown: Alright, then lets go. Sonic would you care to do the honors

Sonic: Say no more, CHAOS CONTROL!

With another Chaos Control everyone teleported to the destined location of the battle. Meanwhile on top of a mountain stood a black hedgehog looking down at the small town with an annoyed yet confused look, but it went away as he sensed some Chaos energy being used.

Shadow: Someone used another Chaos Control but the one who used it this time is familiar... Sonic! Let's see what your up to this time Sonic.

Shadow quickly ran to the location they teleported to.

* * *

Ghastly Gorge

Everyone had arrived at the Ghastly Gorge. Two fighters jumped down to the floor bottom of the gorge. Aura's body tensed up and soon his aura flared around his body

Aura: You ready? *reaches into pocket* Hmm? Hey I forgot that I had my phone with me. Hey Max catch! *throws phone*

Aura threw his phone at Max which he caught using his telekinetic powers and held onto it until the fight was over

Unknown: Hold on just let me make some changes *transforms into hedgehog*

Unknown had changed into a hedgehog with his normal coloring and also with inhibitor-ringed gloves, black eyes, yellow skates much like Shadow's, black highlights, the five spikes that Silver has on his head and the two that he has on the back of his head, except sticking off to the side.

Aura: So this is what you look like as a hedgehog huh?

Unknown: Yeah, pretty cool don't you think? and I forgot to mention something, I can also change any part of my body into something else, or add things like this *adds wings*

Aura: I can tell this is going to be a very exciting battle

Unknown: It sure is

Aura: Max play track 8

Max: Sure thing *plays track 8*

* * *

_Song: Live and Learn (Sonic Adventure 2)_

* * *

The battle had begun with Aura starting things off with a spin dash, Unknown had the same idea and the two collided causing a shockwave throughout the gorge causing a rock slide, but it didn't prove to be a problem as Unknown opened a portal and sucked all the falling boulders sending them to some other world.

Aura: Now with those rocks out of the way lets continue

Unknown: With pleasure *raises hand*

Aura: Huh?

As Unknown raised his hand, in a quick motion the gravity shifted to zero gravity. Aura lifted up in the air completely caught off guard, Unknown flew over to Aura to deliver a blow to the head, Aura shielded himself at the last second when Unknown came up and gave him a powerful punch sending him flying towards a wall, he quickly got back up on his feet and looked at Unknown and all you can see on Aura's face is a smile of pure excitement.

Aura: Nice strategy you used there

Unknown: Thanks

The hedgehogs began using their speed, Unknown was traveling at the same speed Sonic travels but Aura didn't have a problem since he used his aura abilities to tell where he was going to go.

Aura: Take this: AURA FORCE

Unknown: Two can play at that game! AURA FORCE!

Another collision attack creating aura filled sparks flying everywhere, everyone was cheering for the two amazing fighters as they kept going without showing any sign of slowing down. Aura had released his Aura Blade and lunged towards Unknown who flew up dodging the attack, but Aura knew he would so he turned around and looked at Unknown.

Aura: Aura Wave!

The red hedgehog had sent a sharp aural wave towards Unknown, he barely dodged it only getting a small hair being cut off from his fur.

Unknown: Man that was close. *grins* Now its my turn, Spacial Rend!

Unknown created a wave made of pure distorted space, Aura quickly dodged it and looked back at Unknown who was in a deep thought now.

Unknown: You know what I think I'll be fair to help you fly

Aura: What?

Unknown flew over to Aura and placed his hand on his head and instantly Aura sprouted wings. Aura began to take off to the skies while Unknown began to follow him.

Aura: Thanks for the wings. Now come on I know you can do better

Unknown: Alright, but you asked for it

The two locked in a full close combat with each other delivering powerful blows to the stomach or face. Aura joined his fists together to deliver a blow to Unknown's head to send him flying downwards, unfortunately Unknown slowed down time and countered sending Aura down instead. He got back up and looked at Unknown with a smile.

Aura: How are you enjoying the fight so far

Unknown: its exciting, but the question is how long will you last before you lose

Aura: Oh don't worry about that, the gloves are coming off

Unknown: Ready to go all out? well so am I.

Unknown took off his inhibitor rings releasing every ounce of Chaos energy he had and Aura began to flare up with all his aura surrounding him. They resumed their battle even more intense than before.

* * *

Shadow stopped running as he felt uneasy when he sensed so much Chaos energy being used, he shrugged it off and ran as fast as he can following the source of all that Chaos energy.

Shadow: (_Whoever has all this Chaos energy must be fighting someone who's pushing him to the max)_

* * *

Aura: Aura Spin Slice!

Unknown: Chaos Strike!

Explosions took place after attack and attack they threw at each other, finally they began wearing out and decided to end the battle, all or nothing.

Aura: Let's give the audience a good finale don't you?

Unknown: Fine by me. Its all or nothing

The hedgehogs' closed their eyes and focused their energy into their hands. Unknown formed a black orb that grew bigger as he kept focusing, while Aura flew into the air and raised his hands and his aura flared up into his hands creating a bright light that grew brighter and brighter. When they successfully focused every bit of energy they had left, they released it all.

Aura: **AURA STORM!**

Unknown:** BROKEN TIME-SPACE CANNON!**

Two large beams formed and collided, Aura releasing a large beam of pure aura and Unknown releasing a large beam fused with time and space, it felt like time and space were being distorted throughout Equestria. Aura and Unknown began growing weaker and weaker with each passing second they kept going. Soon the collision exploded in a bright blinding light, everyone had to shield their eyes. After the light dimmed they saw Aura and Unknown staring at each other with smiles, Aura was still in the air and suddenly the hedgehogs fainted with Aura falling down, Sonic rushed to catch him but suddenly something came and caught him placing him safely on the ground. When everyone looked at who caught him everyone was surprised to see a black hedgehog standing next to him. Sonic and Tails quickly recognized the black hedgehog.

Sonic: Hey Shadow

Shadow: ...

Rainbow: Hey! he said hello

Sonic: It's okay Rainbow Shadow's always like that

Shadow: Hmph *looks at Aura and Unknown* What happened here?

Sonic: Oh nothing its just that these two here were having a friendly battle to see who's stronger.

Shadow: I can see that it was a draw

Sonic: Yeah... they were pretty excited that they went all out as you can tell from that blinding light earlier.

Twilight: Well let's take them back to Ponyville and have them rest up

Applejack: I'll take Aura back to the farm, but who's going to take Unknown

Pinkie Pie: Ooh! me, pick me I'll take Unknown to Sugar Cube Corner

Twilight: Ok Everypony, lets go we can still enjoy the day.

Sonic: Do you want to do Chaos Control or should I

Shadow: Give me the emerald, I'm more experienced than you

Sonic: Way to be Mr. Sunshine Shadow

Shadow: Oh shut up! CHAOS CONTROL!

Shadow teleported everyone to Ponyville, meanwhile in the Canterlot Garden there was a familiar draqonequus statue with a terrified look and soon the statue began to crack and an evil laugh can be heard from it

* * *

**A/N: Whoo! now then I hoped you enjoyed the fight, I'll be back next week and give a shout out to Captainawsum9999 for making such an AWESOME OC!**

**REVIEW NOW OR FACE THE P- ow ok ow I am so hurt I can't even threaten you to review.**

**Shadow: That's what you get for using up all your energy**

**Me: Oh shut up Shadow!**

**Shadow: Your just mad cause I saved you *smirks***

**Me: When I'm fully healed your gonna get it!**

**Shadow: Yeah *punches Aura's arm***

**Me: OW! Ok see you guys later, Get Back here Shadow!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey what's up, I'm back from another week that felt like forever! especially Friday, man that was long and tiring day, but I'm all rested and ready to go. Reminder I OWN NOTHING except for me.**

**Me: And here's Shadow to tell you what he learned last week, Shadow? what have you learned?**

**Shadow: *bruised and tied to a chair* Never get on you bad side**

**Me: And don't forget that lesson, Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

In some location we find a man roaming around in his vehicle muttering angrily to himself.

Eggman: Blast it! I went through all the trouble of sabotaging that little fox's teleportation device only to get transported to some god forsaken world! and I don't even have my robotic army

"Do you always talk to yourself when your angry?" said a mysterious voice

Eggman turned around to see a strange animal with different body parts: a lion paw, an eagle claw, a horses head, a goat leg and horn, an antler, a snakes tail, and two wings with one of them being a bat wing. Eggman wasn't surprised or scared, with all the schemes he did this was the least surprising.

"Who are you?"

"I am Discord, the god of chaos and disharmony"

"The god of chaos and disharmony you say? would you mind helping me take revenge on some annoying little rodents?" Eggman asked hoping to gain an ally

"Pass, I have my own revenge to take care of on the Elements of Harmony"

"Ok then, if you help me then I will help you take your revenge on these Elements of Harmony"

"... Deal" Discord said hesitating a bit

"So where are they located?"

"In Ponyville, lets get their quickly and if you don't mind as soon as we get their I'm going to have some fun messing with someponies dreams, but while I'm gone stay hidden" Discord ordered

"Fine" Eggman said

Discord had teleported Eggman and himself to Ponyville, while in Ponyville's local farm, Sweet Apple Acres, Aura was sleeping in Applejack's room due to the battle he had with Unknown.

* * *

**Aura's dream**

Aura was with his friends Sonic, Tails, Max, Spike, Unknown and the Mane Six they were all having such a nice time when all of a sudden red lightning flashed and everyone except Aura was passed out, only horror was in his eyes, he looked around to see who had done this but saw no one until he heard evil laughter behind him and saw Discord.

"Who are you?"

"I am Discord"

"What do you want and what did you do to my friends!?" Aura asked with rage

"All I want right now is a little chat thanking you for that battle you had with your friend releasing me from my imprisonment" Discord thanked and continued on "And I have to give you credit not showing any signs of losing your "cool" around Applejack AKA the Element of Honesty" Discord said laughing

Aura's eyes widened to what Discord had said and suddenly snapped

"HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT!?"

"I've been in your mind and did a little snooping and I was surprised that you have fallen for that pony"

* * *

Applejack had walked in the room to check on Aura, only to see him tossing and turning suffering from a nightmare she immediately ran towards him but stopped when his aura started to flare up bigger and more intense than usual, she tried to get close but the aura around him didn't let her. She stood there helpless to awaken Aura from his nightmare.

* * *

"You better stay away from her or else I'm gonna rip you to shreds!"

"Oh no, your gonna rip me to shreds" Discord said acting afraid of Aura's threat "hahaha that's cute, I think I'll have some fun with you"

Discord snapped his claws and an Applejack clone appeared, this confused Aura

"Now then this is what happens if you get in my way of taking over Equestria."

Discord had shot an energy ball at the Applejack he had created, this provoked Aura to explode with pure rage.

"THAT'S IT I HAVE SEEN ENOUGH!" Aura shouted

Discord saw Aura with a surprised look as he started to change color

"GUARDIAN FORM!"

* * *

Applejack was still horrified seeing Aura suffer, then a bright light shined, Applejack shielded herself and saw Aura only in a different color he was a cyan color with purple stripes on his quills like Shadow she was amazed but still terrified, she noticed that his hand started to form a light orb of pure aura

* * *

"Ooh, what have we here" Discord said with an intrigued attitude

"This is my Guardian form my speed and attacks are 5x stronger than before" Aura explained with a calm nature "Now this is what happens when you mess with the people or ponies I care about!" Aura exclaimed and put his hand in front of him

"Wait what are you doing?" Discord said feeling worried

"Aura Blast Cannon"

* * *

Aura jumped up and released the attack out the window leaving a giant hole in the wall, the blast was seen by everyone including Unknown who had just recovered from his resting. Aura realized that Applejack was standing there still having her horrified look.

"I'm sorry, and you probably think I'm a monster, I understand if you don't want me to stay here" Aura said feeling shameful and prepares to leave

Aura was about to leave until he felt something cling on to him, he looked and saw Applejack holding him with tears running down her cheeks.

"Don't ya ever scare me like that Aura" Applejack sobbed

"I promise, now why don't you explain this to everyone while I quickly fix this hole in the wall"

"Ok" Applejack replied wiping the tears off her face

"And when you do tell our friends to meet up at Twilight's"

Applejack nodded headed out while Aura got busy and fixed the hole

* * *

**1 hour later**

Everyone was inside Twilight's library waiting for Aura to come.

"How long is it going to take that slowpoke to get here" Rainbow said getting bored for waiting for an hour

"Easy Rainbow Dash he'll get here" Sonic assured her

"I don't see why I had to be brought into this meeting" Shadow interrupted

"Well he did say friends and even though you deny it you are our friend Shadow" Tails pointed out

Just then Aura burst through the door (still in his Guardian form) with another new guest it was a red hedgehog with blue streaks on his quills like Shadow much lighter than Aura's normal color

"Not you again" Shadow said annoyed

"Yeah its me again, you know it was rude of you to ditch me like that"

"I had a good reason: you were annoying"

"So you got a name?" Sonic asked

"Yeah, the name is Rage"

"Um... Aura? Why are you cyan colored?" Twilight asked with her 'I must examine this' attitude

"Apparently this is my Guardian form, I heard that Aura Guardians ,such as myself, unlock this form when they experience pure rage" Aura explained "This form enhances the speed and strength by 5x its usual stat and I unlocked this form because of what I presume to be your enemy, Discord!" Aura explained again and clenched his fist

"WHAT!?"

"But how did he escape? We have to inform the princess" Twilight declared

"I believe I can answer that" Aura said "He was able to escape because of the battle between me and Unknown, apparently we distorted time and space throughout Equestria and that was enough to weaken the seal your elements imprisoned him.

"How do you know about our elements?"

"Guess I should have explained it during the beginning. I am one of the rare people who are able to sense and see the aura's of others and focus their own aura to attack enemies, not to mention also see their emotions, and when I first met you guys I sensed a different specific trait in each of your aura's. Twilight's magic, Rainbow's loyalty, Rarity's generosity, Fluttershy's kindness, Applejack's honesty, and Pinkie Pie's laughter

"_if he can see everyponies emotions then that means he knows about my crush on Rarity" _Spike thought to himself and gulped

"Is it a bad time to mention that I was running from a pink crazy hedgehog with a red echidna trying to calm her down" Rage interrupted

"Well lets just go outside and calm her down" Sonic sighed

"I ain't going out there she'll kill me!" Rage said in a fearful tone

"Too Bad!" Shadow said laughing at him

* * *

**Outside**

"Yo Knuckles!" Sonic shouted at the red echidna

"There you are! we've been looking for you ever since we got here"

"SONIC!" The pink hedgehog shouted and ran towards him

"Uh-oh"

Amy had tackled Sonic to the ground strangling him

"Is she your special somepony Sonic?" Fluttershy asked curiously

"NO! Now can someone get her off me!"

Everyone laughed at Sonic being "hugged" by Amy even Shadow gave his rare chuckles mostly cause he liked seeing Sonic suffer in Amy's clutches. Twilight stopped laughing and looked at Aura and walked up to him.

"Aura? Can I ask you a question?" Twilight said

"Sure" Aura replied "_I hope she doesn't ask what Discord did to make me transform"_

"What did Discord do to make you transform?"

"_Darn it"_

Everyone heard Twilight ask the question and put their attention on Aura which put a little bit of pressure on him

"Discord... Injured everyone in my dream and found out about my secret"

"Which was?"

* * *

**A/N: Well that'll do for right now and I will see you guys next time oh and incase your wondering I forgot to mention about the OC Rage at the beginning, he belongs to ShadowRage2012, so hope you guys are really enjoying the story. **

**REVIEW NOW OR FACE THE POWER OF THE AURA!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys I've been itching to start the chapter so I decided to do it a bit early. Reminder I OWN NOTHING! ENJOY!**

* * *

**Ponyville**

"Well? Aren't you going to tell us?" Twilight insisted

"I...I can't"

"Why not? Its probably nothing to be ashamed of" Max said trying to persuade him to tell

"To me it is"

"Come on dude, just tell us" Rainbow said

"Or we will gladly force it out of you" Sonic added

Aura was at a dead end, no matter how much he resisted they still pressured him to tell when

"Is it that you love Applejack" Pinkie said out of nowhere

"And that Discord made you transform by shooting an energy ball at an Applejack he created with a snap of his claw" Unknown added in

Everyone was surprised by that answer including Aura, he never expected his secret to be found out so soon by his new friends. He just looked at Pinkie with an expression of how she found out.

"I read chapter 5" Pinkie explained smiling with that little squeaky noise "_telepathic high hoof Unknown!"_

_"Yes! we got him on the spot"_

"For once your 4th wall breaking is actually helping" Rainbow said

"Thank you"

"Is this true Aura?" Applejack asked blushing a bit

"if you want to know" Aura sighed "... Your gonna have to catch me first!" Aura shouted

Aura quickly flew away at an incredible speed since he was still in his Guardian form leaving everyone behind

"Pinkie Pie powers activate!"

"Huh?"

Everyone appeared to what look like a forest but it wasn't the Everfree, this forest was more peaceful and less spooky, they all looked up to see Aura land near a tree at a fair distance where he couldn't see them, Sonic and his friends looked at Pinkie with an expression that can't explain how much confusion they had, but it went away as they paid attention to Aura.

"I think I lost them" Aura said reverting back to his normal self "If they found out I love Applejack they would just laugh at me and she would hate me"

*SNAP*

Aura turned to where the noise came from and got in a defensive position ready to attack if it was a predator or Discord, but he quickly felt the aura the noise came from and looked down in defeat.

"How is it that you found me so fast and how long have you been there?"

"Long enough" Sonic answered

"Well congrats, you found out happy now?"

"Very much" Applejack replied with a happy mood

"Wha?" Aura asked confused

"It turns out that I had feelings for you too sugarcube"

Everyone suddenly jaw dropped and looked at Applejack as if she was crazy, until Rarity spoke up

"Applejack! you finally found your special somepony!" Rarity squealed

"Since when did you had feelings for Aura?" Rainbow smirked

"W-well when he helped me with all the apple bucking, I saw how fast and strong he was and I just suddenly fell for him" Applejack answered, blushing

"I'm surprised he didn't lose his cool around you" Max said giving Aura a curious look

"Simple, I can just think of something else and it pulls me deep into thought and that's about it I guess"

"Well lets get going its getting late... Wait! I forgot that its Nightmare Night" Twilight said

"Nightmare Night? is this where you dress up in costumes?" Tails asked

"Yep, you scared? Rainbow asked in a mocking tone

"Nope, cause it sounds like what we call Halloween"

"Well lets get going" Sonic declared "_Hehe I'm gonna freak them out with my werehog form, but to be nice I'll let Rainbow in on the prank...maybe"_

"Are you all ready?" Shadow asked annoyed "CHAOS CONTROL!"

Shadow warped everyone back to Ponyville to get ready for Nightmare Night, as they arrived everything was covered in a deep fog that no one can see an inch from their noses.

"Hey Aura, do you think you can see through this mist with your ability?" Sonic asked trying to see where he was going

"Yeah"

Aura concentrated to see the area full of ponies hiding they all seemed innocent when realization struck, he knew Pinkie had planned a party.

"Man, its like a ghost town, no ones here" Aura lied

"NOW!"

"SURPRISE!"

The mist cleared revealing everypony wearing costumes. Sonic and his friends were amazed except Aura and the Mane 6 to see an awesome party they then see a dark blue alicorn walk up to them

"ART THOU ENJOYING YOUR TIME IN EQUE- so sorry 'tis an awful habit of mine, my name is Princess Luna"

"Nice to meet you" Sonic and his friends greeted bowing in respect

"Hmph" Shadow gestured, blushing a bit

_"That's weird, Shadow's blushing unless... oh this is rich, he's already fallen in love" _Aura thought to himself

"So whats with the surprise" Sonic asked with curiosity

"Pinkie wanted to throw you a surprise party welcoming us to Equestria" Aura explained to him

"Really? Thanks Pinkie"

"Your welcome"

"Princess Luna!" Twilight exclaimed

"Yes, Twilight"

"Discord has escaped!"

"WHAT!?"

* * *

**Outside of Ponyville**

"That stupid hedgehog" Discord growled

"Now you see why I need your help"

"With those idiots in the way I won't be able take over Equestria" Discord said and then saw two Ursa Minors

"What are those? They are Gigantic!"

"They're our tickets to a good show" Discord chuckled

* * *

Everypony was enjoying the night, playing games, dancing, and eating sweets. Twilight explained to Luna what was going on and how Discord escaped, she even told her about Aura and Applejack.

"I see, I shall report this to my sister when I get back, for right now please ready yourself for this special night"

"Ok"

The Mane 6 put on their costumes, Pinkie's chicken costume, Fluttershy's tree costume, Rarity all dressed up like a princess, Rainbow dressed as a Shadowbolt, Applejack wearing a scarecrow outfit, and Twilight wearing her starswirl the bearded costume.

(I don't know if that's his name so deal with it)

"Nice costume AJ" Aura complimented

"Thanks, but where's your costume?"

"I don't really do the whole dress up thing, I used to but not anymore cause they really didn't let me use the bloody tears and stuff"

"I guess they had a reason"

"I got you now" Rainbow said quietly, sneaking up on Aura with a thunder cloud

"Don't even think about it Rainbow" Aura said and shot an aura sphere at the cloud

"Not cool dude"

"Says the pony who was going to scare kids with that thunder cloud" Aura retorted

"He got ya there Rainbow" Applejack chuckled

* * *

**With Sonic, Tails, and Max**

"So your both going as mummies?"

"Yep"

"Cool"

"What about you?" Max asked

"You'll see" Sonic chuckled in a devious way

* * *

**DJ Stand**

Aura walked over to the dj mixing it up like a pro

"Hey nice beats you got going there"

"Thanks, names Vinyl Scratch otherwise known as DJ Pon-3" The DJ replied

"Cool, my names Aura"

"Great"

"Do you think you could put this song on" Aura asked

"No problem"

Vinyl lowered the volume so Aura could get everyone's attention he grabbed the mike and started to speak

"All right can I get everyponies attention, I'm gonna sing a song right now so hope you like it, HIT IT!"

The dj did as told and started the song and Aura began to sing.

* * *

_Sonic Colors: Reach for the Stars_

* * *

_Take off, at the speed of sound  
Bright lights,colors all around  
I'm running wild, living fast, and free  
Got no regrets inside of me_

_Not looking back  
Not giving up  
Not letting go  
I'll keep on running_

_I'm gonna reach for the stars  
Although they look pretty far  
I'm gonna find my own way  
And take a chance on today_

_The sky with stars so bright  
The colors feel so right  
I never felt like this  
I'll keep on running_

_ The sky with stars so bright  
The colors feel so right  
Just take my hand  
We're gonna reach for the stars  
Tonight..._

_ Tonight.._..

_ Wake up, living day by day.  
Do what I want,  
and I'll do it my way  
The world is flying right below my feet  
Got no regrets inside of me._

_ Not looking back (Not looking back)  
Not giving up (Not giving up)  
Not letting go  
I'll keep on running!_

_I__'m gonna reach for the stars  
Although they look pretty far  
I'm gonna find my own way  
And take a chance on today_

_The__ sky with stars so bright  
The colors feel so right  
I've never felt like this  
I'll keep on running_

_The_ _s__ky with stars so bright  
The colors feel so right  
Just take my hand  
We're gonna reach for the stars  
Tonight..._

_ Tonight**.**..._

(Instrumental)

_I've got it in my sight.  
The colors feels so right.  
Got my feet off the ground  
I'll keep on running!_

Oh_, I can feel it now.  
The colors all around  
Just take my hand  
we're gonna reach for the stars..._

Ju_st take a chance (Just take a chance)  
We'll do it right again (I'm gonna reach for the stars)  
Just take my hand (Just take my hand)  
We'll take a chance tonight...  
Reach for the stars...  
_Tonight!

Tonight...

* * *

Everypony cheered for Aura when he finished the song. Applejack looked at him and blushed feeling grateful for having him as her special sompony, then all that went away as screaming took place.

"URSA MINORS!"

Everypony looked and saw two ursa minors terrorizing the town, Sonic, Max, Shadow, Rage, and Aura ran to stop these bears, but when they got their they froze when they saw how huge the minors were. The heroes took a fighting stance as a battle between the Mobians and ursas was about to take place. Aura then felt something unusual about the animals.

"_Something's not right these ursas are being driven by total chaos"_ Aura thought to himself "... Discord!"

* * *

**A/N: that's it for this chapter, I apologize if this feels rushed and if anything is missing in the song its cause the damn thing didn't save it and I had to copy and paste it. So I'll ****see you guys later****.**

**REVIEW NOW OR FACE THE POWER OF THE AURA!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey whats up its me again. First things first, I have been getting a lot of OC requests and I'm sorry to say that I can't fit them in right now. BUT! that doesn't mean I won't put them in a story, as soon as I finish this story I will start a sequel to this, so if you want your OC to be in the story pm me and I'll be sure to add the OC in my next story. It might take awhile before this story is completed so you'll have to be patient ok? Good. I OWN NOTHING. ENJOY!**

* * *

Sonic and the Mane 6 found the rampaging ursa minors, they see one of them that was about to destroy Twilight's library.

"Oh no you don't" Aura shouted and punched the beast in the face "back off!"

"Thank you Aura"

"It was nothing, listen these ursas are not acting on their own, they are being driven by chaos"

"You mean Discord is behind this?"

"Yeah and I'm gonna find him, but I need you guys to make sure everyone is safe while Sonic, Max, Shadow, and Rage handle the ursas"

"If it is alright, I will help you find Discord" Luna requested

"Thanks, but I can find him myself, right now you can help Sonic and his team defeat the ursas"

"Please don't hurt them too much" Fluttershy said, worried of the Ursas being in too much pain

"I understand you care for animals, so all they have to do is knock them out without dealing any real damage on them ok?"

"Okay"

"Alright you guys know what to do"

"Right"

Aura began his search for Discord using the aura to guide him and the Mane 6 getting everypony to safety and Sonic's team fighting off the ursas. While Discord and Eggman were right above the town enjoying he scene.

"I must admit Discord your powers are something"

"Why thank you Dr. Eggman, but its even more fun with these devices you planted on the ursas enabling us to fully control them as our puppets"

"Your too kind, now lets enjoy the chaos"

**Mane 6**

"Ok, we have to get everypony to Sweet Apple Acres" Twilight suggested

"Right" The Mane 6 agreed

**Sonic's Team**

"These things are tougher than I thought" Sonic said

"Ursa minors are one of the main dangerous beasts to exist in Equestria" Luna informed

"Really? we didn't notice" Rage said sarcastically

"Shut up and fight" Shadow said annoyed

"Wow, now aren't you just a ray of sunshine"

The giant bears now started throwing energy beams at Sonic and his team, blowing up everything as they dodged them

"We have to knock them out quick or there won't be a town to save"

**Aura**

"What's this?" Aura said and looked up "There you are!... and Dr. Eggman? I should have known he would be in on this as well" Aura exclaimed and transformed into his Guardian form

Aura finds Discord along with Dr. Eggman in the sky and takes off without Discord or Eggman noticing him.

"This is starting to get boring" Discord said

"Well why not give those creatures a boost from your chaos?" Eggman pointed out

"I don't think that will happen, at least not on my watch" Aura said behind them

Discord and Eggman turned to see Aura hovering over them with an angered expression.

"Its you again!?"

"Yeah its me again, don't you ever learn that you will never conquer the world let alone any world?" Aura said trying to get the doctor to surrender

"That will change with the help of my friend, Discord"

"Oh its so nice to see you again" Discord said with a chuckle

"Shut up! I'm here to make sure you never cause any more chaos here or anywhere!" Aura shouted, charging at Discord

"I wouldn't do that if I were you"

"And why not?"

"Cause I'm gonna send one of those bears to go and kill Applejack"

"NO!" Aura shouted with rage

"Too late"

Discord had sent the command to the Ursa to kill Applejack

**Sonic's Team**

One of the ursas started charging towards Sweet Apple Acres, but strangely avoided everything else

"Hey get back here!" Sonic shouted

Sonic tried to run after the runaway ursa but was stopped by the other one.

"Shadow, Luna go after that other one, this one still wants to keep toying with us"

Both Shadow and Luna went after the running ursa. Shadow threw multiple Chaos Spears near the legs to slow it down while Luna struck with lightning on it back, this only enraged the ursa to grab Luna and throw her to Shadow causing them to crash into a house. With that the ursa continues its search for its target.

**Mane 6**

*Rumbling*

"Do you guys feel that?"

"Yep and its coming from... that ursa minor thats coming straight for us!" Applejack warned

"RUN AWAY!"

The Mane 6 ran for their lives as the ursa minor was chasing them.

"Lets split up!" Applejack suggested to the others

"OK"

They all split up in different directions, but the ursa was only chasing Applejack, she started running to the point where she couldn't go any faster.

"Somepony Help me!" Applejack cried out

Up above was Aura seeing Applejack being chased by the ursa only getting him even angrier than before.

"Applejack!" Aura cried and flew down

"Its amazing what love can do"

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Eggman asked confusedly

"That hedgehog is in love with one of the bearers of the Elements of Harmony, Applejack"

"So if he loves her than this will be a great advantage"

"Yes"

"Excellent" Eggman chuckle evily

Applejack still kept on running until she tripped, she looked up to see the ursa ready to slam its massive paw right on top of her. She closed her eyes and waited for the deed to be done but nothing happened, she slowly opened her eyes and saw Aura carrying her away from the beast.

"Thank you so much Aura" Applejack said and kissed him on the cheek

"Applejack, I want you at the farm, its not safe yet, now go hurry"

"Good luck sugarcube"

"Thanks, now get going while I teach this furball not to mess with the ponies are care about"

Applejack headed for the farm while Aura stayed behind and fought the ursa. Since Aura was in his Guardian form the battle would be over quickly

"Now to finish you off! Aura Force"

Aura sent a shockwave of aura through the ursa causing it to faint, as it fainted Aura spots the control device and crushes it in his hand

"Now to check on Applejack"

**Sonic's Team**

"I thought it would never end" Sonic said disappointedly

"It did put up a decent fight Sonic" Rage pointed out

"Yeah, but it was still no match for us, hey did you notice that Unknown has suddenly disappeared?" Max said looking around

"Yeah, now that you mention it I haven't seen him at all during the entire night" Sonic wondered "... And I thought I saw Tails with you, and I didn't see Amy and Knuckles too"

**Somewhere**

"What a peaceful night wouldn't you guys agree?" Unknown sighed

"It sure is" Tails agreed

"I don't really care"

"This night would've been a perfect time to honeymoon with Sonic"

"Unknown why did you bring me here if I wanted to stay at the Nightmare Night Festival?" Tails asked

"I have my reasons"

**Ponyville**

Aura was flying up high until he spots Applejack and lands down to check on her.

"Applejack, are you ok?"

"Ah'm rather fine thanks to you sugarcube"

"Do you want me to keep you company?"

"It would be nice, but can ya'll go back to normal? I cant get used to your eyes like that" Applejack replied

"Sure thing"

Aura and Applejack set off to Sweet Apple Acres while Discord and Eggman looked down at the town with annoyance

"I hate those damn rodents"

"Not even two ursa minors is enough to stop them"

"Of course not! why did I even think this plan would work" Eggman cried out in anger

"Calm yourself doctor, I believe what we need is an army, and I know somepony who can help"

**Sweet Apple Acres**

All the citizens of Ponyville were all rounded up and Twilight and the rest of her friends were waiting for Applejack to return hoping for the better.

"Where is Applejack? I hope the ursa minor didn't get her" Twilight said feeling worried for their friend

"Twilight, calm yourself darling, Applejack is fine if I didn't know any better I believe Aura saved her because we all know he loves her" Rarity assured her

"But he set off to look for Discord, he couldn't have possibly saved her without knowing she was in trouble"

"Well that's a lot of confidence you have in me" Aura chuckled

The ponies turned to see Aura with Applejack nuzzled up against him

"Aww look at that Twilight, Applejack is with Aura now isn't that nice" Rarity said in the 'I told you so' kind of tone

"Ok I get it you were right, so did you find Discord?"

"Oh I found him alright, but like a coward he used a dirty trick to draw my attention away from him, he sent the ursa to kill Applejack"

"That snake! I can't wait to turn him back to stone" Rainbow scolded out

"And you will get that chance, now is every citizen here"

"Y-yes" Fluttershy said quietly

"Thank you, Can I get everyponies attention!"

Every Ponyville citizen focused on Aura as he was talking

"Alright, what happened tonight was not the ursas' fault, they are innocent because they were being controlled by Discord who has returned and has help from an enemy from my world, I have taken care of one of the ursas and Sonic and his team should've handled the other by now so it should be safe to go back hopefully the town wasn't too much damaged"

Then a beige mare with a white mane walked up to Aura

"It is very kind of you to help everypony here, I am Mayor Mare"

"Its no big deal really, my friends and I always help those in need, now lets head back to the town"

"Right, come on everypony lets go"

Everypony began to return to the town and try to enjoy the rest of the holiday

"OK EVERYPONY LETS PARTY!"

With Pinkie's cheerful and energetic attitude everypony began to enjoy the night again when all of a sudden a monster appeared howling to the moon scaring everypony in the town, the creature came closer to the crowd with a hungry expression then it smiled and began laughing

"You guys should have seen your faces" Sonic cried out in laughter

"Yep we got 'em"

"Still thought it was messed up to scare them" Max said in dissaproval

"What happened to you?" Applejack asked still in fear

"This is my werehog form and I transform during the night, this time I'm able to control when to transform"

"How dare you scare us like that" Rarity scolded

"You actually look kind of strong"

"Well I lose my speed but I make up for it with these bad boys" Sonic explained while flexing

"This is fascinating" Twilight exclaimed

"AWW you look so adorable" Fluttershy said and started rubbing his stomach

"Hey cut it out! its bad enough I get smothered by Amy, now its gonna be by a pony!?"

"Sorry Sonic, but when Fluttershy sees an animal that she finds adorable theres no stopping her"

Sonic was on the ground powerless to stop Fluttershy from giving him a belly rub, as Shadow and Luna appeared behind the crowd

"Don't mind us we are recovering from being thrown by a FREAKIN' HUGE BEAR!" Shadow hissed

"Sir Shadow please calm down" Luna said calming Shadow

"Hmph" Shadow blushed and saw Sonic "What happened to you?"

"I transformed into my werehog form and got belly rubbed by Fluttershy"

"This werehog form, when does it happen?"

"During the night"

"And how did this happen?"

"Well it all started"

* * *

**One Explanation of Sonic Unleashed Later**

* * *

"How heroic of you to do that for your planet"

"It was no big deal, well it was but I always save the day, and Luna when you get back to Canterlot give this Emerald to Celestia, when the Chaos Emerald glows that means another one is nearby"

"I will"

"Luna, forgive me but I let Discord escape" Aura confessed

"What happened?" Luna asked

"He sent the ursa to hunt and kill Applejack"

"I understand without the Element of Honesty we cannot fully use the Elements of Harmony to defeat Discord and another reason is because you love her"

"Wait, how did you know about that?" Aura asked confused

"Twilight told me"

"I see" Aura said and glared at Twilight

"_I'm in trouble" _Twilight thought to herself

"Sonic! Eggman teamed up with Discord"

"I've been wondering why we haven't run into him yet"

"So what do we do?" Max asked

"Well we finish this holiday, come on lets get Nightmare Night going!"

And with that Sonic and his friends enjoyed the rest of Nightmare Night hoping to stop Eggman and his partner Discord from taking over Equestria and the universe.

* * *

**A/N: Well that's it for this chapter so hope you like it, and give a shout out to SonicMx for completing his story: CHAOS AND CHAOS. So with that I will now end the chapter now.**

**REVIEW NOW OR FACE THE POWER OF THE AURA!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey whats up I'm back with a new chapter. Ok last chapter I announced that I will accept OCs for the sequel to this story, and I forgot to mention that I will only accept one OC per author or member, those people are:**

**Kay the Hedgehog**

**Glimpse the Hedgehog**

**Werewolf Lover**

**SonicDash777**

**and**

**Galaxy Sonic**

**These are the members so far that have pm me. Also some of the OCs in this story will appear in the next story. So reminder pm me if you want your OC to be in my next story. I OWN NOTHING. ENJOY!**

* * *

**Rainbow's Cloud Home**

The next morning after the ursa attack, Sonic woke up, carefully not to awaken Rainbow, got up and stretched. He looked back and instantly he felt his heart melt at the sight of Rainbow sleeping so peacefully, this was just to much for him and simply walked out of her room.

"Ok, that was kind of cute... I guess" Sonic whispered

Sonic thought he whispered it enough so Rainbow couldn't hear him but she did and didn't notice Rainbow blushing at that comment, she got up quietly and trotted to the kitchen.

"Mornin' Sonic"

"Hey Rainbow, do want to get somethin' to eat?"

"Sure, lets go"

The Blue duo headed over to Sugar Cube Corner to grab a bite.

**Sweet Apple Acres**

Aura was on the roof of the farm looing up at the sky, thinking about what Discord had almost done to Applejack. Meanwhile Applejack was looking for Aura, so she walked up to her brother Big Macintosh, a muscular built red stallion.

"Big Mac have ya'll seen Aura this morning?" Applejack asked

"Eenope"

Just then Applebloom trotted over to her older siblings, she was a yellow colored filly with a somewhat reddish mane.

(Ok, just a heads up, I don't know a lot of colors so if I see something that looks similar to yellow I'm saying that its yellow, like Appleblooms color, So deal with it)

"Ah know where Aura is, he's on the roof I was gonna ask him to help me and mah friends with our cutie marks, but he looked kind of... dazed"

"What do ya mean?"

"He was just staring at the sky and looked a bit worried"

At that sentence, Applejack started to remember what almost happened during Nightmare Night, the ursa minor almost killing her if it weren't for Aura saving her from the beast.

"Well lets go and see whats on his mind" Applejack said "_No doubt that its about Nightmare Night"_

The Apple siblings went outside and looked up at the roof only to see nothing, Aura was gone. Applejack started to worry now, she wanted to know if Aura was okay after what happened last night.

"W-where in tarnation did he go?" Applejack asked, worried a bit

"Sis? You okay?"

"Of course I am!" Applejack scolded while sweating

"Then why you sweatin'?"

"'Cause its none of yer business"

"AURA FORCE!"

The Apples looked back and saw Aura doing the morning apple bucking and as the same as last time it was finished in no time at all. After that he walked over to the siblings with a happy mood as if nothing ever happened.

"Morning Big Mac, Applebloom"

"Morning Aura"

"Hi Aura"

"And a very good morning to you Applejack" Aura said with a flirty tone

"G-good morning to ya as well sugarcube" Applejack blushed

"Wanna go over to Twilight's?"

"Well with all the apple bucking done, then yes"

"Great, lets get go-"

Aura felt a small pull on his pants and saw Applebloom, she looked a bit impatient. Aura felt a bit hesitant but shrugged it off and decided to help her with whatever she needed.

"Can I help you Applebloom?"

"Well yeah, ah need your help on getting me and mah friends' cutie mark"

"Come again? Cutie what?"

"A cutie mark, its a mark that represents your discovered special talent" Applebloom explained

"Well I never saw a ponies cutie mark..." Aura paused thinking about where it shows up "Unless, where does it appear exactly?

"It shows up on our flanks"

"Your joking right?" Aura said chuckling at the supposed joke

"Nope, see for yer self" Applejack said showing her flank

"Ok, I get it" Aura turned away and blushed

"What's wrong sugarcube?" Applejack asked confused

"Well, its wrong to look at a girls "flank" in our world, so don't do that"

"Ok"

"So you'll help?"

"I guess, but I'll get some help from Sonic and Rainbow"

"Great, lets go"

"Applejack, I'll meet you up at Twilight's"

"Good luck"

With that Aura and Applebloom were gone, Big Mac trotted over to Applejack.

"You think they'll get their marks?" Big Mac asked doubfully

"Maybe"

**Sugar**** Cube Corner**

Sonic and Rainbow had finished their breakfast, satisfied they thanked Pinkie for the food. A thought came into Sonic's head.

"Hey Rainbow?"

"Yeah"

"Do you know how Pinkie does all that weird logic defying stuff?"

"I try to ask her, but she keeps saying that its a family secret"

Pinkie then pops up in front of them.

"Well it is"

"But I don't get why you cant tell us"

"Its a pinkie promise and you cant-"

"Break a pinkie promise, I know" Rainbow said annoyed of the conversation

Just then Unknown along with Knuckles, Tails, and Amy walked into the store, Amy did what she usually does, which was to hug Sonic

"Sonic! I missed you so much"

"Jeez! Amy calm down, you know I'm not gonna go out with you no matter how hard you try" Sonic rejecting her

"You cant deny it Sonic, we are meant to be together"

"Is she always this delusional?" Rainbow chuckled

"What did you say?" Amy summoned her Piko Piko Hammer

"What? You think I'm scared of that hammer of yours?"

"You should be" Amy said death glaring at Rainbow

"Drop the hammer sister" Pinkie busting out her party cannon

"You want a piece of me!" Amy growled

**Outside of Sugar Cube Corner**

Aura and Applebloom went to check Sugar Cube Corner for Sonic and Rainbow, then a sudden chill went up Aura's spine, he started to feel a lot of hostile anger inside the store.

"Applebloom, can you wait outside?"

"Why?"

"In that store, is a bearer of unholy rage that will destroy anyone its path, so for your sake stay out here until I tell you to come in, understand?"

"Okay"

"Good"

Aura walks into the store and sees Amy, Rainbow, and Pinkie fighting making a mess in the store while Sonic, Knuckles, and Unknown were just sitting at the table just chatting like nothings happening except for Tails who is trying to get the girls to stop fighting, but to no avail got punched in the face knocking him out with swirly eyes.

"So where were you guys last night?"

"We were just taking a midnight walk getting to know each other better" Unknown replied

"Yeah, if you count listening to Amy prancing on about how you two will get married and all that stuff" Knuckles remarked

"I can't seem to get her to realize that we have no future"

"Are you guys kidding me, you're just chatting while these girls are going to fight to the death!?"

"Yes"

"Why do I have to do everything" Aura said transforming into his Guardian form

Aura flew into the fight stopping them dead in their tracks holding Rainbow and Pinkie back away from Amy, Then Amy swung her hammer and hit Aura right in his face, everyone stopped what they were doing except for Tails who was still knocked out, Aura stopped holding them back and then his aura started to flare up covering the room entirely. They all took cover while Sonic quickly grabbed Tails and grouped with the rest.

"**YOU MUST HAVE A DEATH WISH IF YOU HAD THE GUTS TO HAMMER ME IN THE FACE!"**

"I'm sorry, it was an accident"

"Fine, now stop with the whole loose temper okay, you need to learn how to control it"

"Look who's talking Mr. Death Wish" Amy retorted

"I was able to control my anger, if I didn't you would be dead along with this town"

"Well, lets keep this in mind the next time we decide to get on your bad side" Sonic added

"Yeah, Sonic... Rainbow, I need you guys to help me with a couple of ponies problems"

"Let me guess, does it involve their cutie marks?"

"Yes"

"Cutie what now?" Sonic asked with no clue of what he's going to do

"I'll explain it to you on the way, now lets go, Applebloom is waiting outside"

**Chrysalis' Castle**

Discord and Eggman arrived at the castle of the changelings, a hybrid of insect and pony able to change their form into the pony they see.

"Are you sure these... creatures will help us?" Eggman said doubtfully

"Of course, the changleings' queen has a huge grudge on the Elements as well"

"And they have the ability to change into what they see?"

"Correct"

"We'll have to fix that so that they are also able to use anyones ability"

"I think that's right up my ally"

The pair arrived at the entrance with two changelings guarding the front

"Now don't do anything hasty, we just want a word with your queen concerning the Elements of Harmony"

The two changelings guarding the entrance looked at each other and nodded, allowing them to enter the Queen's chamber.

"What do you want?" The queen asked bored

"Ah, Chrysalis how are you doing? You know recovering from that defeat the Elements of Harmony gave you"

"Your the one to talk, since you were turned to stone" Chrysalis chuckled

"Shut up"

"Enough! We came here to join forces with you since you already have an army"

"So you want my help to get revenge on the Elements?"

"Yes"

"Very well and it shouldn't be a problem because I have this strange object that was found by one of my scouts" Chrysalis holding the silver Chaos Emerald

"That's a Chaos Emerald!"

"_Chaos_ Emerald?"

"Yes, these emeralds almost have an infinite amount of power, collect all seven then we shall rule the universe!" Eggman laughed with excitement

"Makes sense, when I held the emerald I felt so much power it recovered my energy almost entirely"

"And that my dear is just one emerald by itself, imagine that power times seven"

"Alright then, we must prepare and with my chaos I should be able to amplify the changelings ability to also use any power its form has"

"Lets get started shall we?" Chrysalis cackled

**CMC's Club House**

Aura, Sonic, Rainbow, and Applebloom arrived at their friends' clubhouse awaiting to see what the fillies have planned.

"So this is your club house?"

"Yep, this was mah sister's club house when she was a filly"

"And its been like this eversince?"

"Well no, it was kind of rundown and looked like it was gonna collapse"

"So who fixed it up?" Aura asked

"Ah did"

"That's impressive" Sonic complimented

"Thanks"

The four friends went inside the club house and see two young fillies, one of them was an orange pegasus with a purple mane named Scootaloo, and the other was a white unicorn with a pink with a purpleish mane named Sweetie belle.

"Hey Rainbow Dash, are you here to help us get our cutie marks?"

"Yeah, so what are you guys are gonna do now to get them?"

"We have no idea" Sweetie said bluntly

"You guys haven't thought anything while ah was gone!?"

"Nope" They both answered

"Who's scooter is this?" Aura asked picking it up

"Oh that's my scooter, I may not be able to fly yet but I use my wings to give me a little boost on that"

"I got it!" Aura snapped his fingers

"You thought of something" Sonic asked

"Yep and its gonna start off with Applebloom and Scootaloo"

"Watch'ya gonna do?"

"Lets go outside first"

Everyone went outside and saw Aura run back to Ponyvile, he ran as fast as he could and came back with a lot of boards, nails, pipes, and a hammer.

Aura dropped the materials and looked at Applebloom "Okay, Applebloom I want you to build a skate park that is made for professionals"

"On it"

Applebloom started working and in just five minutes the park was finished. There were a lot of high ramps, half pipes, and grind rails. Aura then looked at Scootaloo who was a bit nervous and anticipated to try it out. Then Applebloom screamed in excitement.

"I got my cutie mark!" She jumped in excitement

They all see a cutie mark of a hammer and an apple decorated wall paper appear on Applebloom's flank, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle were congratulating her on getting her cutie mark.

"Great, now its Scootaloo's turn, go try out that park"

"Are you sure?" She said feeling doubtfull

"I'm pretty sure, what do you guys think?"

"Yeah, just do it to it"

"You got this Scoots"

"Then here I go!"

Scootaloo rides on her scooter as fast as she could, jumping of the ramps doing 360's and grinding on the rails, hoofstanding on the half pipes, she then jumped off and skidded to a stop.

Aura started clapping for her "That was great Scootaloo"

"You see? We knew you could do it"

"Nice cutie mark squirt"

"Hmm?" Scootaloo looked at her flank "OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSH! I got my cutie mark!"

Scootaloo's cutie mark was a wheel with a thunderbolt after it, Rainbow was proud of Scootaloo achieving her cutie mark and patted her on the head. Now all that was left was Sweetie Belle.

"So now its my turn?"

"Yep, and its Sonic and Rainbow's turn to give some ideas"

"Why us?" Sonic complained

"Yeah"

"Cause I helped two out of three, so you guys are gonna have to help her"

"Fine, so Sweetie Belle, do you dance?"

"No"

"Do you design?"

"That's my sister's job and no"

"Do you-"

* * *

**20 Questions Later**

* * *

"Okay here's a simple question, have you ever sang before?" Aura said getting annoyed

"Um... yeah I guess"

"I know the perfect pony for the job lets go over to Fluttershy's"

Sonic, Aura, Rainbow, Sweetie, and the ex CMC's headed over to Fluttershy's cottage, as they arrived Aura knocked on the door, carefully not to startle Fluttershy, they hear hooves and Fluttershy opened the door and invited them in.

"Oh, hello"

"Hi Fluttershy" Sonic greeted and saw Tails on her couch "What's Tails doing here?

"I... heard what happened... and I... brought him here... to help him regain consciousness"

"Thank you for taking care of my friend"

"Fluttershy, can you help us?"

"Of course, what do you need?"

"We want you to sing a song with Sweetie Belle here"

"Sing?" Fluttershy said in a fearful tone

"Just inside your cottage where know one will see you"

"O-okay"

"Let me just find a song on my phone"

"Whats a phone?"

"Its a cool device where you could play games, listen to music, take pictures, watch videos, and talk to anyone over long distances" Sonic explained

"That's awesome"

Aura: Got it, this song is called Angel of Darkness made by some band that I don't know, it didn't say when I downloaded it" Aura explained "You two ready?"

"I-I think so?"

"Yeah lets go"

"Right" Aura played the song

* * *

**Angel of Darkness**

******Sweetie Belle:  
****Angel of Darkness  
Angel of Darkness**

**The world is in your hand,  
But I will fight until the end.  
Angel of darkness  
Angel of darkness  
Don't follow your command,  
But I will fight and I will stand  
****  
Fluttershy:  
When darkness falls,  
Pain is all,  
The Angel of Darkness  
will leave behind,  
and I will fight.  
  
****Sweetie Belle:  
The love is lost,  
beauty and light,  
have vanished from  
garden of delight.  
The dreams are gone,  
midnight has come,  
the darkness is our new kingdom. Yeah-eah...**

**Both:**  
**Angel of darkness**  
**Angel of darkness**  
**The world is in your hand,**  
**But I will fight until the end.**  
**Angel of darkness**  
**Angel of darkness**  
**Don't follow your command,**  
**But I will fight and I will stand**

**(Instrumental)**

**Sweetie Belle:**  
**Hunt goes on,  
deep in the night,  
time to pray,  
down on your knees,  
you can't hide from the  
eternal light,  
until my last  
breath I will fight( I will fight...)**

**Fluttershy:**  
**Now realize, the stars they die,**  
**darkness has fallen in paradise.**  
**but we'll be strong, and we will fight,**  
**against the creatures of the night.**

**Both:  
Angel of darkness**  
**Angel of darkness**  
**The world is in your hand,**  
**But I will fight until the end.**  
**Angel of darkness**  
**Angel of darkness**  
**Don't follow your command,**  
**But I will fight and I will stand**

* * *

Sweetie Belle and Fluttershy finished the chosen song by Aura, and they all cheered for them, even Tails who woke up during the middle of the song and strangely felt funny in his stomach and blushed.

"That was amazing!"

"Yeah, this is definitely 20% cooler"

"Not to mention the cutie mark"

"Really!?" Sweetie Belle exclaimed

Sweetie Belle looks at her flank and sees a microphone and musical notes for her cutie mark, she screamed in excitement and hugged Fluttershy and thanked everypony for helping them, after that she fainted.

"So who's gonna take the little filly home?" Aura chuckled

"Me and Scootaloo will take her"

"And I'll take Applebloom as a surprise for AJ"

"That would be great Aura!"

"So what are you gonna do Sonic?" Tails asked

"I'm gonna take a walk around Ponyville"

"Mind if I join you?"

"Sorry Tails but you still need some rest" Fluttershy said

"Fine"

"So I'll see you guys later, come on Applebloom hop on"

"OK" Applebloom hops on Aura

"Later guys" Aura ran to Twilight's

"Well, I better get the fainted "pop star" to Rarity's so see ya, come on squirt"

"Bye guys"

"Well time for my walk, bye Flutter, bye Tails" Sonic waved and ran out

**Twilight's Library**

"So how is Aura doing at the farm?" Twilight asked

"He is doing mighty fine Twilight, getting all the apple bucking done like it was nothin'"

"So what will you do when Hearts and Hooves day comes?"

"Ah think we could go out to dinner?" Applejack blushed

"Luckily you have enough time to prepare"

**Outside**

"So you know what to do Applebloom?"

Applebloom was inside a present box "Yep"

"Great, now keep quiet"

"Right"

**Inside**

*knocking*

"Spike, can you get that?"

"Sure thing Twilight"

Spike opens the door and Aura comes in with a big present box.

"Is Applejack here?"

"Yeah, she's talking to Twilight"

"Okay"

Aura walks over to Applejack presenting her with the box.

"I have a surprise for you" Aura smiling at her

"Really?"

"Yep, now open it"

Applejack opened the present and Applebloom pops out of it, surprising Applejack and Twilight.

"Sis, look I got my cutie mark"

"What!? That's great Applebloom, Ah'm so proud of ya'll" Applejack then hugged her sister

"Turns out her talent is that she's a worker that's able to build anything, it kind of clicked in my head when she said that she was the one that fixed up your old tree house"

"Aura, thank ya'll for helping mah sister get her cutie mark" Applejack kissed his cheek

"Your welcome"

"And before Ah forget" She hoofed his face leaving him on the floor "Don't ya ever surprise me like that again! nearly gave me a heart attack" Applejack snorted

"Okay, lesson learned" Aura said in pain

**Chrysalis' Castle**

"Are we ready?" Eggman asked impatiently

"Yes we are"

"Finally, So what or where are we targeting?"

"Canterlot"

* * *

**A/N: Well that's that for this chapter, this took me a lot longer than expected and it is longer than expected... Oh Well. Remember I will accept OC's for the next story that will be published after this one is done. This song was my second choice meaning before I updated the chapter the song was Bring me to Life by Evanescence and so now it's Angel of Darkness, I picked it cause the voice seemed more calm. So I'll see you guys later.**

**REVIEW OR FACE THE POWER OF THE AURA!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey whats up! I am here with yet another chapter. I was thinking about the OC requests and I have enough OCs from Sonic's universe. So the only ones I will be accepting are OCs from the MLP universe, and so far I have one request. So no Sonic OCs only the MLP ones. Wait I forgot to mention that the story has gotten over 2,000 viewers! How awesome is that!**

**I OWN NOTHING! ENJOY!**

* * *

**Canterlot**

Princess Celestia was in her throne room checking her scrolls she has received and Luna was beside her looking as bored as ever. She then started thinking about what happened during Nightmare Night and realized she had forgotten what Twilight had told her.

"Sister, it seems as I have forgotten to inform you of some interesting news" Luna giggled

"What kind of interesting news?" Celestia asked, raising her eyebrow

"Applejack and Aura are together"

"Applejack has finally found her special sompony..er hedgehog" Celestia happily smiled

*BOOM*

An explosion took place and a guard came barging through the doors, a bit bruised up and dirty.

"Princesses there is a Changeling attack in progress!" the guard shouted

"We must hurry and fend them off" Celestia ordered

"But there is something different about them, its as if they can use our exact power"

"That's impossible!" Luna exclaimed

"Oh but it is my dear Luna" The guard said in a deeper voice

"What the?"

The guard started to glow red and a bright light flashed blinding the two princesses. The guard then revealed himself as Discord.

"Well its nice to see my two favorite princesses again"

"Why are you here?" Celestia asked

"Oh come now Celestia, you know why I'm here. I'm here to take over Equestria" Discord replied

"You will fail just like the last time you were released"

"But this time I have help from two friends"

"Who?" Celestia asked

"Oh Dr. Eggman, be a gentleman and introduce yourself to the princesses"

Eggman turned off his cloaking device and revealed himself "How rude of me to hide like this" he chuckled

"So you are the madman that tries to take over Sonic's world" Luna said insulting the scientist

"Now whats with the name calling? I thought princesses were supposed to be kind and curtious" Eggman replied

As they were talking Celestia quickly sent a letter to Twilight, Discord saw this and smiled.

"Well, lets keep the princesses here while the Changelings bring destruction to this pathetic city"

Eggman nods and so they kept the princesses hostage while the changelings were destroying the town.

**Ponyville**

Rage, Shadow, and Aura were walking through Ponyville just chatting, oddly enough that Shadow was actually being social.

"So how did you ditch Rage?"

Shadow laughed "Simple, it was during the night, we were going to camp out in a forest and hours later he was asleep and I left him, I was hoping that he would get mauled by some predator"

"I hate you" Rage said, angrily

Just then Aura felt so much auras filled with fear and sadness. He started to tense up and realized that there was one aura filled with chaos.

"Are you okay Aura?" Rage asked

"Shadow..." Aura began "How do you feel about mercilessly beating someone up leaving them all bruised up and broken?"

"I'd say it's fun"

"Good, now follow me, we're gonna go have some of that fun"

"Are we going to fight someone?"

"I am, you are gonna mercilessly break the enemies in the area"

"Good enough for me"

"Its where Princess Celestia and Luna are, they seem to be in trouble now lets go" Aura said and ran at the speed of sound

"Wait up!" Shadow said, running after Aura

"Great I got ditched again" Rage said, annoyed

**Twilight's Library**

Twilight was reading a book and Spike was chowing down on some gems he got from Rarity and instantly a letter came out of Spike's magic fire.

"Twilight! Canterlot is in trouble!" Spike shouted after reading the letter

"What's happening!?"

"Its a changeling attack"

"We have to get their and fast!" Twilight declared

Twilight and Spike ran outside, as they ran outside they bumped into Unknown. Unknown saw the look on their faces and quickly knew something was wrong.

"Whats going on?" Unknown asked

"Canterlot is under a changeling attack"

"Then we better get going"

"Right, but we have to get Sonic and the others"

"On it" Unknown said as his horn started to glow

(Note: Unknown has been in his alicorn form since the end of chapter 4, sorry forgot to mention that)

Unknown's horn glowed and instantly Sonic and his friends appeared along with the rest of the Mane 6

"Why did you do that? I was hiding from Amy!" Sonic said in annoyance

"We have no time, Canterlot is in trou- Wheres Aura and Shadow?"

"Yeah, they're headed towards Canterlot" Rage pointed to where they ran

"Great, they already know about the changeling attack"

"Whats a changeling?" Knuckles asked

"We don't have time for 20 questions! Sonic... the emerald please"

"Sure" Sonic said handing him the Chaos Emerald

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

Everyone warped to Canterlot. While Aura and Shadow just barely arrived in the city, they saw everything being destroyed by the changelings.

"What are those things?"

"Those things are victims of "The Ultimate Life Form" Aura said in hatred

"So these are my opponents? Hmph, I'll bearly work up a sweat"

"I'm going to find Discord" Aura declared, transforming into his Guardian form

"Your form feels different this time"

"I'm using the Dark Energy in this form, and I'm going to have some fun with it"

Shadow ran into the city and started fighting off the changelings while Aura flew into the castle and found Discord and Eggman holding the princesses hostage. Sonic and the Mane 6 arrived at Canterlot and saw the changelings, they were destroying buildings and feeding off of the ponies.

"What are they doing?" Amy asked

"They're feeding off of the ponies love"

"That's terrible!"

"Who cares? Lets just kick their butts" Knuckles said, impatiently

"Hold it knucklehead, these guys can change their forms" Rainbow stopped him

"So we split up" Tails suggested "Team 1 will be Sonic, Knuckles, Max, Rainbow, Unknown, Rarity, and Spike. Team 2 will be Pinkie, Fluttershy, Amy, Rage, Twilight, Applejack, and me"

"Right!" Everyone agreed

The teams split up into the city fighting off every changeling in sight.

**With Aura**

Aura burst through the windows of the castle, ready to take on Discord.

"Discord!"

"Aura, how good to see you again" Discord chuckled

"Save it, your through"

On top of the ceiling was Chrysalis waiting for the signal to attack him from behind.

"Let Celestia and Luna go and I'll think about sparing your life when I'm done breaking you down!"

Eggman gave Chrysalis the signal which was sneezing, fortunately it was a real sneez, and so she charged at him from behind horn first so she could stab him right on the back. Aura knew she was there and he dodged it like it was nothing and grabbed her horn. A sadistic grin appeared on his face and pulled her in so that their eyes met with each other.

"You must be pretty stupid if you think that I can't tell when someone is going to attack from behind" Aura laughed

"How did you know I was there?" Chrysalis asked with a hint of fear

"I am a guardian of the aura, meaning I can sense it, feel it, see it, and attack with my own. Would you like a demonstration?"

"W-what?"

Aura slammed Chrysalis' head on the ground leaving a small crater on the floor and kicked her up to the ceiling. He appeared in front of her faster than the eye can see, his hand flared up and placed it on her back while she was airborne.

"Aura Force!"

The hedgehog sent a strong shockwave of aura sending Chrysalis down crashing on the floor knocking her unconscious. Discord and Eggman looked at him with amazement while Celestia and Luna looked at him with a bit of fear in them.

**Outside**

"These things are proving to be more tougher than I thought"

"This is just our original forms" The changeling said as he morphed into Shadow

"Another fake! I hate fakers" Shadow growled "Chaos Spear!"

"Chaos Spear"

The two attacks clashed, this outcome surprised Shadow and enraged him and started to do hand to hand combat. But it wasn't easy when another group of changelings started attacking him.

"_If more keep coming I won't be able to make it" _Shadow thought

**Team 1**

Team 1 was having some difficulty fighting the changelings since they had some help from Discord's magic. Three changelings were disguised as Knuckles, another four were disguised as Max, and five more disguised as Rainbow.

"Think your stronger than me!? We'll see about that" Knuckles shouted, charging at the changelings

Knuckles charged at the changelings with all his might, the changeling did the same as well but they canceled each other out, pushing them back.

"Here goes! Sonic Wind!"

Sonic started to run around at an incredible speed causing a strong wind blowing all the changelings back. But more and more keep coming

"Damn it! if this keeps up we won't have enough energy to stop them"

"Spacial Rend!"

Unknown blasted a wave of distorted space at the changelings, but more kept on coming

"Man these things are persistent" Unknown said, annoyed

"The last time we fought them they didn't have this much power" Rarity said

**Team 2**

Twilight and her team were having even more trouble with the changelings. After each attack the changelings would counter quickly.

"Boo, they just keep coming" Pinkie said

"Get out of my way!" Amy growled and slammed her hammer

As Amy slammed her hammer she created a shockwave on the ground pushing the changelings that were in its path away.

"I am so glad I'm not on the other end of that hammer" Rage said

"I don't understand, the changelings were never like this before!" Twilight shouted

"We need ta think of somethin' quick!"

Just then every single changeling stopped and looked at the castle, they all felt their mother was in trouble and so they all rushed towards the castle to help her.

"What do you think happened?"

"Ah don't know Twilight, but somethin' tells me that Aura must have beaten Chrysalis." Applejack replied

**In the Castle**

"Such a shame, I came here to see that you have joined forces with such a weak ally" Aura said in disappointment

"You seem different, explain"

"Isn't it obvious? He is in his dark form" Eggman pointed out

"Correct yet incorrect, This is both my super and dark form, and right now I'm using the darkness inside of it" Aura explained

"Interesting, but before you continue you'll have to get through them first" Discord said pointing to the changelings outside the window

"Fine by me!" Aura shouted as he flew outside the castle "Come and get me you rotten freaks of nature!"

All the changelings chased him trying to catch him but he was too fast for them, on the ground everyone looked up and saw the changeling swarm chase after Aura, they looked carefully and saw him smiling like he was playing a game.

"Ok fun's over" Aura turned around "Now how shall I beat you all hmm? Ah! I know" Aura said raising his hand and forming a ball of dark aura

The changelings also prepared for a ranged attack combining it into one blast

**"DARK AURA BLAST CANNON!" **Aura shouted with a sadistic smile

"Magic Cannon Blast!"

The attacks clashed, each pushing back, but Aura's attack was winning and soon blasted all the changelings away knocking them out while they fell hard on the ground. Aura flew back into the castle and saw that Discord wasn't there.

"Where's Discord?"

"He seemed to have vanished Aura along with Eggman" Celestia replied

"Its okay Celestia" Aura said reverting back to his normal self

Just then all their friends came in through the door and saw that Discord and Eggman were gone but Chrysalis was still there

"Aura!" Applejack exclaimed and hugged him

"Hi Applejack, I'm sorry that I left without you" he apologized

"It doesn't matter as long as your safe"

"Aww" Amy glared at Sonic "Why can't you be like that with me!?"

"Cause you're a crazy fan girl" Sonic retorted

"What did you say!?"

Everyone started laughing and then Discord popped up in front of Aura, with magic surging through his eagle claw.

"It seems I have found another ally" Discord laughed, jabbing his eagle claw inside him

"GYAAAHH!" Aura cried out in pain

"Yes it hurts, but when I'm done you won't feel anything"

"LET HIM GO!" Sonic shouted in anger and ran towards him

"Ah what's this? I found two allies, bonus!" Discord jabbed his lion paw in Sonic as well

"AAAHHHH!"

Discord was using his chaos energy to separate Sonic and Aura from their Dark forms, in Aura's case the darkness of his guardian form. They felt so much unbearable pain that death would be the only way to end it. Their friends tried to stop him but were pushed back with the snap of the white fluff on Discord's tail. Celestia and Luna tried as well but ended in the same way. Finally Discord had separated them.

"Now was that so bad?"

"What... did... you do... to us?" Aura said weakly

"Take a good guess"

"It shouldn't be hard to figure out"

"D-dark?" Sonic stuttered

"Hey Sonic, Long time no see" Dark S chuckled evily

"If that's Sonic's darkness then you must be mine" Aura said

"Now your catching on" Dark Guardian said

"D-discord your going to pay for this!"

"Sorry but your in no condition to make me, now lets go my friends, here use this Dark Sonic" Discord gave Dark S the Chaos Emerald

"Right! CHAOS CONTROL!"

Dark Sonic warped Discord, Dark Guardian, and the Changelings away to their castle.

"W-what are we going to do now?"

"It seems that not only Equestria is at stake, but the entire universe" Celestia said

"Then we are going to have to train, right guys?" Sonic said

"YEAH!" Everyone shouted in agreement

* * *

**A/N: Whoo! How do you like that huh? I've been itching to do something like this. And Thank you all for the reviews!**

**REVIEW OR FACE THE POWER OF THE AURA!**

**Dark Guardian: Boring! Let me show you how its done *clears throat***

**REVIEW OR I'LL SEND YOU ALL TO OBLIVION BY BLASTING YOU TO PIECES!**

**Me: Now that's just overkill**

**Dark Guardian: Am I known for showing restraint**

**Me: Just shut up! Anyway see ya later guys!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey what's up! I'm back, now then I want to let you know that there was a late entry in the Sonic OCs and being the nice guy that I am, I would like to welcome Blade the Hedgehog created by BadA555Word, so congrats man. Anyways on to the ponies, I have recieved another MLP OC from Misty the Hedgehog, I am still accepting MLP OCs until the next chapter which will be done next Saturday or Sunday. Just to let you guys know that I am writing the story in a different way now, so with that said lets get on with the story**

* * *

**Sweet Apple Acres**

The next morning ,after the whole changeling invasion, Aura went outside and looked at the sunrise, taking in the warmth "That feels nice" Applejack then woke up and trotted over to the window and saw him outside "Mornin' Aura!" she shouted out to the hedgehog, who turned and waved back at her "Morning Applejack" Aura replied "Nice sunrise, don't you think?" Aura asked "It sure is sugar cube" Applejack replied "Oh an' can ya'll take Applebloom to school?" Aura gave her a thumbs up and went inside to get Applebloom ready.

**Rainbow's Cloud Home**

Sonic and Rainbow had just woken up from their slumber and they both walked/trotted to the kitchen and began eating some pancakes they had from last time "So what do you want to do today Rainbow?" Sonic said munching on his pancake "I think we should have a small race around Ponyville" Rainbow suggested "Sounds good to me." With that they headed out to enjoy their run.

**Sweet Apple Acres**

"Are you ready Applebloom?" Aura asked "Ah'm ready Aura" Aura and Applebloom went outside and he carried her to school, he ran fast but not too fast. As Aura was carrying Applebloom he saw Unknown and Knuckles, Aura decided to stop and say hi to them. "Hey guys whats up?" Aura said happily "Hey Aura" Unknown replied "What are you doing?" Knuckles asked "I'm taking Applebloom here to school" Applebloom smiled and waved at them "Well I'll see you guys later" He ran towards the school

They both arrived at the school, Aura then sees Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo and walked over to them "Hi guys" Aura chuckled "Aura!" the two fillies exclaimed and ran up to him "What are you doing here?" Scootaloo asked "I came to bring Applebloom here" The bell had rang and all the students went into the building "Well I should get going" Aura said, preparing to leave but was stopped by Applebloom "Wait Aura, why don't we introduce you to our class" she asked "Yeah, that's a great idea" Sweetie added "I don't know, I mean these ponies have never seen anything like me" Aura pointed out "Oh don't worry, you'll be fine" Scootaloo said "Fine" Aura said

**In the classroom**

"Well what do you want me to do?" Aura asked "Just wait here and we'll tell you to come in" Scootaloo replied, Aura nodded and the fillies went inside the classroom got everyone's attention. "Miss Cherilee we have somepony we want you guys to meet" Sweetie said "But of course Sweetie" Cherilee replied, but was interrupted by a pink filly with a purple and white mane and a cutie mark of a tiara

"Why bother, its probably just some other blank flank that decided to join their stupid club" the filly said "Right Silver Spoon?" she adressed to a grey filly with a cutie mark of a silver spoon "Right" she replied "Diamond Tiara and Silv..." Cherilee stopped as she saw Aura walk into the room with an angry look "What did you say?"

"Who wants to know, you rat" Diamond said "Diamond! Mind your manners" Cherilee scolded "You two think your better than others don't you?" Aura asked hatefully "Aura" Sweetie trying to get him to calm down "What kind of question is that? of course we are" Silver Spoon said

"Really? if your better than others than why are you jealous?" Diamond got angry at that remark "Why would we be jealous?" Aura smirked "Cause you two don't have any friends whatsoever" he replied "And your picking on these three because of that and what I believe their blank flanks, well take a good look" they did as told and they were shocked "These girls here have more potential than you could ever gain" the class was cheering for defending the Ex-CMCs "If I were you two I would change the way I act towards others" Aura left the class,but stopped at the door "Miss Cherilee was it? Make sure you notify these fillies' parents of what happened today" Aura asked "Oh I will" With that Aura waved at the classroom and bolted out of the school at the speed of sound.

**Canterlot Castle**

Princess Celestia was sitting on her throne thinking about what happened, when a guard came in "Princess Celestia, we have found two Chaos Emeralds" the guard said presenting the emeralds to her "Well done, take these emeralds to Ponyville and give them to Twilight Sparkle, we can't risk to lose these so take at least 20 guards with you" the guard bowed and left.

**Ponyville**

Max was walking around the town doing some sight seeing, he then saw Sonic and Rainbow and so he walked up to them "Hey guys, what'cha up to?" he asked "We're just gonna have a small race around Ponyville" Rainbow replied "That's cool" just then Royal Guards have arrived at the town, they were headed over to Twilight's library "Wonder what's going on?" Sonic asked. The three of them ran to Twilight's

**Twilight's Library**

"Miss Twilight Sparkle" the guard adressed her "Yes?" Twilight replied "We have found two Chaos Emeralds and was instructed by Princess Celestia to give them to you" Twilight's eyes widened "Thank you" the guard nodded and left with the others. Sonic, Rainbow, and Max had entered the library to see what was going on. "Twilight, was that all about?" Sonic asked, then saw the Cyan and Purple Chaos Emeralds "They found two Chaos Emeralds?" Rainbow asked "Yeah, now all we need are three more right?" Sonic pulled out the Red and Yellow Chaos Emeralds "Yeah just three more to go" Max looked at them with a raised eyebrow "Guys remember that Discord and his group has one emerald" Max said "Don't worry we'll get that emerald back" Sonic looked back at Rainbow and smiled "Lets go and have our race Rainbow" she nodded and they both left.

**Outside**

"Okay from here to Sweet Apple Acres and then to the entrance to the Everfree Forest" Rainbow declared "Okay, Ready? Set. Go!" The two speed demons raced their way to Sweet Apple Acres. Sonic took the lead but was caught up by Rainbow, they arrived at the apple farm and did a u-turn towards the entrance of the Everfree Forest. In no time at all the two tied skidding to a stop but Sonic stopped in front of Rainbow who was still trying to stop herself and they both fell. Sonic and Rainbow were laughing until they saw how they were positioned, Sonic was on top of Rainbow and they both blushed furiously. They stared at each others eyes for a moment, then Sonic leaned a bit closer to Rainbow and kissed her on the lips, Rainbow returned the kiss until "What a nice view, I hate it" Sonic and Rainbow looked to see Dark Sonic standing in front of them.

"What do you want?" Rainbow asked "Easy babe, I want those Chaos Emeralds you have" Dark S replied with a smirk "But, I think I found something else to take" Dark Sonic got near Rainbow, but was stopped by Sonic "Get away from her" Sonic charged towards Dark Sonic, but he dodged it and striked Sonic in the back causing him to go unconscious all Sonic heard before that was "SONIC! HELP ME!"

**Sweet Apple Acres**

Aura arrived at Sweet Apple Acres to spend some time with Applejack "Applejack, I'm back" he yelled "I'll be right there" she replied. It took a minute and she was outside with Aura, they kissed and looked at each other in the eyes "So how was your day AJ?" Aura asked "It was alright" Applejack replied. They kissed again, but was interrupted by an unwanted guest. "That's just disgusting, I mean all that love and affection? Its pointless" Aura and Applejack looked and saw Dark Guardian was behind them. Aura got in front of Applejack in a defensive stance "Come on" Dark Guardian taunted. Aura lunged forward to attack Dark Guardian, but Dark G. dodged it, grabbing his arm and threw him, making Aura crash into the barn. "As for you" Dark G. said getting near Applejack, she tried to run but was grabbed by him "Hey red! if you want to see your girl again, you better turn those Chaos Emeralds over to us" Dark G. said and left with Applejack crying out Aura's name.

* * *

**A/N: EVIL CLIFFHANGER! Hahahahaha!**

**So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I decided to switch it up meaning I will do a chapter with action and after the action chapter will be a calm and not so action packed chapter, so it will be a back and forth pattern of action and no action. So I will remind you guys to send me a pony OC for the sequel of this story. The deadline will be the next chapter, so when I upload the next chapter I will no longer accept OCs.  
And Glimpse the Hedgehog your Sonic OC is safe, but if you want to be a pony in the story then I'll make sure that you are a pony.  
**

**See You Guys Later!**

**REVIEW OR FACE THE POWER OF THE AURA!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hi guys I'm back! I will no longer accept OCs, this was your last chance to send in a request. Now then to those who made it**

**Sonic OCs:  
Glimpse the Hedgehog**

**Kay the Hedgehog**

**Mathew Swift**

**Galaxy Sonic (Comet)**

**BADA555WORD (Blade)**

**Pony OCs:  
Misty the Hedgehog (Pony form)**

**Stargazer**

**Dragon Roberts (Fire Blaze)**

**Ki (Bleach Rose)**

**Team Demon (Jacky Jacko'lantern)**

**Ashley Tigers (Pony form)**

**Werewolf lover (Spencer D. Ricardo)**

**Werewolf lover I'm sorry, but like I said before I will only accept one OC per person and Spencer was your choice so he will be in the sequel. Now congratulations to you guys your OCs are in the sequel **

**I OWN NOTHING! ENJOY!**

* * *

Big Macintosh and Applebloom had arrived at the farm, but when they arrived they see that the barn was wrecked. The two siblings ran inside the barn and saw Aura knocked out.

"Aura... Aura wake up" Big Mac said. "Is he Ok Big Macintosh? Applebloom said, feeling worried about him. "Ah thinks so" Aura then jolted awake, holding his head in pain. "Ow my head... WAIT! Where's Applejack?!" Aura ran outside looking around "Aura, what's going on?" Big Mac asked as he trotted outside with Applebloom "Applejack... she was kidnapped by Dark Guardian" Big Mac and Applebloom looked at him as if it were a cruel joke "You better not be pulling on mah leg Aura" Big Mac warned him

"I wish I was Big..." Aura stopped as he saw a medium sized t.v. Aura pushed the button and Eggman appeared on the screen "HAHAHAHAHA! Aww the poor hedgehog lost his girlfriend" Eggman said, mocking Aura. "Where is she" Aura asked. "Ah, ah, ah we'll give her back, but as Dark Guardian explained, you must give us the Chaos Emeralds, you and your friends have, to us" Aura clenched his fists "Why you..."

"All you have to do is follow these coordinates" Eggman explained as a small device came out of the top of the t.v. displaying Eggman and Discord's location. Aura grabbed it and examined it "This television will self-destruct, have fun HAHAHAHA!" Aura grabbed the t.v. and chucked that thing up in the air. It exploded with enough force to destroy about five apple trees.

**Twilight's Library**

Fluttershy visited Twilight to read some books concerning animals, Twilight was studying some new spells, and Spike was eyeing the Chaos Emeralds with hunger, anxious to eat them. "Spike those emeralds are not for eating" Twilight said "I know, but they look so delicious" Spike's mouth was watering to the point where it could fill up a bath tub.

Aura burst through the door making Fluttershy freeze in fear, Twilight and Spike saw him walk towards the Chaos Emeralds. "Is something wrong Aura" Twilight asked, Aura looked back at her and sudden chill went up her spine. "Twilight... teleport to Canterlot and ask the princess for the Elements of Harmony" Aura said, Twilight nodded and grabbed her satchel bag and teleported to Canterlot. "Aura... what's going on?" Fluttershy asked "Applejack's been kidnapped and I'm gonna use those Chaos Emeralds to get her back.

**Changeling's Castle**

Applejack and Rainbow had been brought to the Changeling's castle and were thrown in the dungeon "Enjoy your stay"

Dark Guardian and Dark Sonic entered Chrysalis' throne room where Discord and Eggman were waiting for them. "So... how did it go?" Discord asked "It went ok, but this is even better" Dark Guardian said, pulling out the Green Chaos Emerald from his quills. "How did you find it?" Eggman asked

Flashback:

Dark Guardian was flying over a jungle, carrying Applejack who was kicking and shouting. "Will you stop that?!" Dark Guardian said in annoyance "Put me down ya varmint" A vein popped out of his head, but disappeared when something caught his eye. He saw a shining object and flew down to check it out. He couldn't believe what he found... the Green Chaos Emerald "Well if it isn't my lucky day, first I beat Aura, Second I take his girl, and now I find a Chaos Emerald? This keeps getting better and better"

End of Flashback

"Hmm, that is quite the luck" Eggman said "Hehe, if they give us the Chaos Emeralds they have then all we need is just one" Eggman chuckled "So how's the queen doing?" Dark Sonic asked "She should be waking up right... about... now" Queen Chrysalis woke up and saw Dark Guardian thinking that he was Aura, she charged her horn and shot a magic blast at him, but Dark Guardian dodged it "Hey! Calm down, I'm not the enemy!" he shouted at her. Discord popped up in front of her "Chrysalis this hedgehog is our ally, meet Dark Guardian" he said

"Do we have a surprise for you" Chrysalis raised her eyebrow "What is it" Dark Guardian chuckled "Applejack and Rainbow are your prisoners now" he said, Chrysalis was amazed at how they captured two of the Elements of Harmony. A changeling scout burst through the doors holding the Blue Chaos Emerald "My queen, we have found another Chaos Emerald!" Eggman felt like he just one the lottery and shouted in success "Excellent! Now all we have to do is wait for Sonic and his friends to bring the rest of the emeralds to us"

**Ponyville**

Sonic ran into Ponyville to look for the others and luckily they were all gathered in front of Twilight's library "Aura, what's going on?" Unknown asked "We are on a rescue mission" Aura said "You bet we are" Everyone turned and saw Sonic behind them "Those jerks kidnapped Rainbow" Sonic said "So we're on the same page then" Sonic nodded "So, I'm gonna need Unknown, Shadow, and you Sonic" They all nodded and ran following the coordinates on the device "Shadow warp us and the Elements to Celestia's castle" Shadow nodded and used Chaos Control.

**Canterlot Castle**

"Princess Celestia, we need the Elements of Harmony" Twilight said "Very well then" Celestia said using her magic, putting the Elements in Twilight's satchel bag. Sonic and his group appeared in the room along with the rest of the Mane 6 "Do you have the Elements Twilight?" Aura asked "Yeah... wait, where's Rainbow and Applejack?" she asked "That's the reason we need the Elements, they were kidnapped by Dark Guardian and Dark Sonic" Celestia trotted over to them "Sonic please bring them back, without Applejack and Rainbow the Elements can't be used" Celestia explained "Don't worry we also have the Chaos Emeralds, with them we can surely win" Sonic assured her.

"Celestia can you send a letter to Max and his group to guard Ponyville in case they try to wreck the place" Celestia began writing and sent the letter using her magic "Hey Shadow, you can sense a Chaos Emeralds energy right? do you think you can lock on to the Chaos Emerald Eggman has and warp us close enough" Sonic asked "I'll try"

Shadow began concentrating on the Chaos Emerald's energy, there was silence until "CHAOS CONTROL!" in a flash Sonic and the Mane 6 were gone.

**Chrysalis's Castle**

"So is everybody ready?" Sonic asked, they all nodded and entered the castle "Unknown you take Twilight and her friends to find Applejack and Rainbow" Aura said "You got it Aura, Come on you guys lets go" Sonic and Shadow walked to the entrance followed by Aura. "Lets hit them dead on" Sonic declared and the three hedgehogs blasted off at full speed until they came across a huge door they opened it and find Eggman, Chrysalis, Discord, Dark Guardian and Dark Sonic just standing there.

"Its about time you showed up" Dark Sonic said, impatiently. "Well lets just skip the formalities and get to the part where we fight" Shadow said "Fine by me" Dark Guardian shouted

Aura curled up into a ball and summoned his Aura blade, Dark Guardian did the same and they both sped off at each other. Shadow charged forward Dark Sonic throwing multiple Chaos Spears at him, Dark S. dodged all of them with ease and countered with a homing attack sending Shadow crashing into a wall. "Is this the best that the 'Ultimate Life Form' has to offer?" he taunted, only to enrage Shadow. "So its just you vs me Eggman" Sonic said "Correction, Its you vs all three of us" Eggman chuckled

"Fine I'll take you guys on" Sonic cried, as he curled up into a ball and spin dashed towards Chrysalis, but she created a magic shield and he bounced right off of it. Sonic landed on his feet and instantly used his Sonic Boost and shattered the shield, she teleported behind him and shot a magic blast, Sonic dodged it but didn't notice Discord as he was going to slam Sonic with his tail. Sonic was sent across the room, but recovered.

Dark Guardian started throwing punches at Aura, but he kept dodging everyone of them. Aura blocked one punch then grabbed Dark Guardians arm, turned around and slammed him on the ground. It was enough force to knock the Chaos Emerald out of his quills, Aura grabbed it and stuffed it in his quills.

Dark Sonic ran at Shadow full speed, Shadow teleported out of the way and used a homing attack on him followed by an uppercut. Shadow then grabbed his leg and threw him across the room. Dark Sonic released his Chaos Emerald as Shadow teleported and took it "Hmph"

Aura and Shadow regrouped with Sonic, who was still struggling with Discord and Chrysalis "Sonic you ready?" Aura asked "You bet" Sonic and Shadow closed their eyes and the Chaos Emeralds started to circle around them including the one Eggman was holding. "Gahh my emerald!" A bright light shined and it dimmed revealing Sonic and Shadow in a different color, they were both yellow and Sonic's eyes were red like Shadow's.

Both Dark Sonic and Guardian recovered from their slams and flew over in front of the super charged hedgehogs. "Ready for round two?"

**Unknown's group**

Unknown and the Mane 6 entered the dungeon, they find Rainbow and Applejack behind one of the cells. "Are we glad to see you" Rainbow said "Well what kind of friends would we be if we didn't come and saved you two" Unknown rushed and blew the cell open, letting Rainbow and Applejack out. "Sorry to interrupt you guys, but we need to go help Sonic and the others" Unknown said "Right" the Mane 6 said putting on their elements.

**Back to the battle**

Aura and Dark Guardian were locked in full close combat as well as Super Sonic and Dark Sonic, Shadow was busy with Discord and Chrysalis. Since Shadow was in his super form he is easily overpowering them both. Unknown and the Mane 6 arrived at the battle scene they see Discord and Chrysalis fighting Shadow and both Sonic and Aura fighting their dark counterparts. "Well looks like I'm up, stay down when its the right time use your elements Got it" They all nodded as Unknown tensed up and a bright golden aura surrounded him "HYAAAA!" Unknown transformed into Empowerment(super form). Unknown flew off to help Shadow handle Discord and Chrysalis "Chaos Sphere!" Unknown shot a ball of chaos energy at Chrysalis and got her dead on. "Hey Shadow need some help?" Shadow chuckled and continued to fight Discord

Dark Guardian started to show signs of wearing out, Aura saw this and grabbed him "What are you doing?!" Dark Guardian said, struggling to get free "TWILIGHT NOW!" He shouted, Twilight and the others prepared their elements and in a matter of seconds they shot magic rainbow that enveloped them both, reversing the effects of Discord's magic "NOOOOOO" the sound faded away and Aura was all that was left. He gave them a thumbs up and landed on the floor reverting back to normal since he had no energy left.

Sonic and Dark Sonic kept fighting, all Sonic needed was an opening. Dark Sonic began to get annoyed and charged towards Sonic without thinking, Sonic dodged and grabbed him "Guys do your thing" Again Twilight and her friends shot a magic rainbow and reversed Discord's effects "I'll be baaaaack!" Sonic was left in the air and came down, he also reverted back to normal.

Shadow and Unknown used a double Chaos Sphere and blasted Discord and Chrysalis against the wall, they both returned back to normal. The Chaos Emeralds had spread out all across Equestria "And there they go" Sonic said "its over, you lose" Eggman appeared with a robot he made out of his eggmobile "Its not over until it is over hedgehog" Sonic stared down at him, smiling "Okay" Outside of the castle you see Eggman being blasted far away screaming. "Now its just us and you two" Aura said. Discord growled and sent a strong wind that pushed everyone back against a wall "I'm not turning back to stone" Discord said forming a ball of chaos magic, he aimed it at the Elements and fired.

They couldn't get away in time, but Aura ran in front of them protecting them from certain death "AHHHHHH" Applejack's eyes widen "AURA!" he fell to the ground, Applejack ran to him, tears streaming down her eyes "Aura no" she sobbed "DISCORD!" they all looked at each other and nodded. They charged up their elements and fired "DAMN It"

The elements turned both Discord and Chrysalis to stone. Applejack laid there besides Aura, everyone surrounded them and bowed their heads in honor of a fallen friend. Applejack leaned in and kissed Aura on the lips one last time and then Aura gasped and coughed "Why... is everybody looking so glum" he chuckle weakly

"Aura" everyone shouted except for Shadow. "We thought you were dead" Unknown said "Please, like anything can take this hedgehog down" he looked back at Applejack whose eyes were red from crying. "Come on Applejack lets go" She sniffed and got back up "Twilight lets go back to Ponyville" with that they all teleported to Ponyville.

**Ponyville**

They all arrived in the town. Sonic and Rainbow went back to her house, Aura and Applejack went back to the farm, Unknown and Pinkie pie returned to Sugar Cube Corner and Shadow stayed at Twilight's

**Rainbow's Cloud Home**

"Man what a day" Sonic yawned "Yeah it was awesome" Rainbow said as she got on the bed "Well our stay here is gonna be longer since the Chaos Emeralds split up into different locations on this planet" Rainbow nodded "Well lets get some sleep" Sonic got on the bed and cuddled next to Rainbow "I wonder what other adventures we'll have when we search for those emeralds?" Sonic thought to himself.

* * *

**A/N: So I hope you guys liked the chapter, I feel like I rushed it... oh well. Anyways, congrats to the people for getting their OCs in on time. So I'll be back next weekend, and check out those authors' stories they are so awesome! Oh if you guys think this story is over, well think again cause its not there's still more before this story is finished. Later**

**REVIEW OR FACE THE POWER OF THE AURA!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey what's up, I'm back and I hope you guys had a happy Halloween.**** Well onto the reviews.**

**Captainawsum9999: Thanks, ****I like unique people as well**

**Shadowisepicz: Dude I literally can't wait for it, I hope it'll ****be a good season**

**BADA555WORD:** Don't** worry about it****, its all good**

**SonicMX: Yeah I'll keep that in mind, by the way I'm gonna do something for you concerning your OC Max, PM if you want to find out more**

**K0k0t0: You are very kind and later in the future I ****hope you succeed in publishing a story as well****.**

**Onto the story! ENJOY!**

* * *

**Rainbow's Cloud ****Home**

The next morning, Sonic and Rainbow were sound asleep in her bed, Sonic woke up with a yawn and looked at Rainbow, he smiled and kissed her on the cheek causing her to slowly open her eyes. "Morning RD" Rainbow smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek "Morning Sonic" she said "So are we ready today?" Sonic chuckled "You bet we are Rainbow, but first we'll have to meet up with the others at Twilight's" RD nodded.

They left her house and headed over to Twilight's

**Twilight's Library**

Twilight woke up and she lazily trotted downstairs. When she arrived downstairs she smelled something delicious that perked her right up. She saw Shadow and Spike eating pancakes. "Morning Twilight" Spike said "Morning Spike" she replied, as she sat down at the table and began eating her pancakes. "Oh my Celestia! These are your best pancakes so far Spike" Twilight said "Actually Twilight, Shadow is the one who made them" He explained

"Really?" Shadow just sat there quietly with his eyes closed, eating his pancakes. "Well these are very good, thank you" Twilight said. After they had finished eating, they heard knocking at the door. Spike opened to see Sonic and Rainbow standing there "Hey Spike" Sonic said "Hi guys come on in" They did as told and sat down at the table with Shadow and Twilight.

"Ok we need to look for the Chaos Emeralds and we're starting the search today" Sonic said "Ok, lets round up our friends and get ready" Twilight said.

With that they rounded up their group of friends and met up at the entrance of Ponyville.

"Okay you girls thought of a place to start looking?" Sonic asked "How about the Crystal Empire dear?" Rarity suggested "Crystal Empire?" Sonic asked "Its such an amazing place where everything is crystallized, even the ponies" Twilight explained "That's cool, can't wait to check it out" Sonic said with a smirk. Big mac appeared pulling a cart "Here's the cart you asked for AJ" Big mac said "Than ya'll Bic Macintosh" Applejack replied "Just be careful" Aura walked up to Big Macintosh with a smile "Don't worry Big Mac she'll be fine" he said, putting out his hand. Big Mac put out his hoof and shaked it.

"If we're done here then lets get going" Shadow said impatiently "Alright Shadow" Sonic strapped himself to the cart and the Mane 6,including Spike, Knuckles, Amy and Tails, got on the cart. Sonic ran at the speed of sound with Max, Shadow, Rage and Aura running beside the cart and Unknown flying above them.

Aura ran next to Max starting a small conversation with him "Hey Max" Aura said "What?" Max replied "When we get back why don't we have a sparring match" He suggested "A sparring match huh? Its been some time since we last sparred with each other" Max replied "Can't wait" Rage ran in between them with fire in his eyes "I heard you guys say something about a sparring match?" Aura chuckled "You're more than welcomed to join us" Rage smiled "Alright!"

"Just be sure to bring your best" Max said, Rage nodded and so they kept on going. The gang came across some train tracks. "Follow the tracks Sonic, they'll lead us to the Crystal Empire" Twilight said, Sonic gave her a thumbs up and bolted, pulling the cart even faster "Woah Sonic! Slow down!" Knuckles yelled "What's wrong Knucklehead? Can't take the speed" Rainbow said, enjoying the wind blowing in her mane. Sonic looked back and smiled.

"Hey! I think were almost there! Look!" Unknown shouted from above. They turned to see a giant castle. "The Crystal Empire!" Rarity shouted in joy

**Crystal**** Empire**

They arrived at the entrance, Sonic and his friends were amazed at the sight of the town. "Wow, you weren't kidding Twilight" Sonic said "Ok lets split up" Tails said "I'll take the west side of the town" Aura said and bolted away "The girls and I are going to search the castle" Twilight said, and teleported the rest of the Mane 6 along with Amy to the castle. "Tails, Rage, Max, Unknown and I are going to search the east side" Sonic said "Shadow you'll have to check somewhere around the towns square" Sonic and his group ran to start their search "Good, now I can have some peace away from those annoying fools" Shadow said and started his search in the towns square

**Sonic's Search Party**

Sonic and his group had a rough time finding the emerald with no way of tracing its energy. "Any luck guys" Sonic said, checking inside of a bush "Nothing here Sonic" Tails said checking a tree. "I got nothing" Rage said, looking inside a birds nest only to get angrily pecked bi the bird "Hey I'm going, I'm going" he said trying to swat the bird away. "I don't see anything" Max said searching under a large boulder, which he levitated with his abilities. "I can't find it anywhere" Unknown said "_I could make them appear, but where's the_ fun_ in that" _He thought to himself. "Well we got to keep looking"

**The Castle**

Twilight and her search party went into the castle to see if her big brother, Shining Armor, has found anything. "So what does your brother do Twilight?" Amy asked "My brother is captain of the Royal Guard in Canterlot and is married to my foalsitter, Princess Cadence" Twilight replied "What can Cadence do" Twilight thought for a moment "Cadence has the type of magic that can mmmph" Rainbow shoved her hoof in Twilight's mouth to get her to stop. Rainbow whispered something in Twilight's ear so Amy wouldn't hear them. "Well why don't you ask her when you meet her" Amy smiled "Ok"

**Aura's ****Search**

Aura was searching around some allies "I have to keep looking" Aura came out of an ally and looked behind a bush and found a red shard "What's this thing?" He picked it up and something dark happened, the shard had emitted dark magic that engulfed Aura. "Aaaaah! W-what's g...going on?!" He shouted in pain "GRAAAAAAAH!" That dark magic shot up into the air and caught everyone's attention. Aura blacked out and woke up and saw nothing but darkness "What's going on? Where am I?" He looked around but still nothing can be seen "**Your**** body and mind now belong to me!**" Aura turned around to see a dark unicorn stallion"Who are you" The dark stallion smiled with amusement "**I am King Sombra, the rightful ruler of the Crystal Empire and thanks to you I** have** a new host" **Aura growled and lunged towards Sombra, but he disapeared "Say** good bye to your friends"** Sombra laughed and it echoed throughout the darkness. "What am I going to do?"

* * *

**A/N: Well I guess you could count this as a cliffhanger I don't know. Anyway I'll see you guys later. By the way I did this chapter on my phone****. See ya later!**

**REVIEW OR FACE THE POWER OF THE AURA**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I'm back. You ready for an all new chapter? I hope so, but before I ****begin... Let us bow our heads in honor of our fellow veterans who have risked their lives to protect our country...**

**Disclaimer: Sonic belongs to SEGA. MLP belongs to Hasbro. All the OCs belong to their respectful owners,**** Max-SonicMX, Unknown-Captain, Rage-Shadowisepicz, and Aura belongs to me**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Sonic and his group saw the dark magic shot up into the sky. "What was that?" Tails asked "I don't know, but whatever it is, it can't be good" Sonic replied. Without hesitation, Sonic's group quickly sped over to the soon to be problem.

**Aura****'s Subconscious**

Aura was still wandering around in his own darkness, getting more and more enraged. "Sombra! Come out and face me!" He cried. Out of nowhere chains made of dark magic clamped around his wrists and ankles. "What the?!" Then Sombra appeared in front of Aura. **"I can't have you move freely in your own subconscious, you'll ruin my plans." **He explained "My friends will stop you!" Sombra smiled and laughed "**Have fun with that****"** Sombra disappeared leaving Aura shouting in anger.

A crystal stallion saw Aura/Sombra and trotted up to him "Hey!" the stallion shouted, Sombra revealed his glowing green eyes with that purple haze coming from the sides. The stallion stared at him with fear "T-t-those e-eyes... K-k-king S-sombra" Sombra smiled **"Ah its good to see that my subjects still remember me" **the stallion wasn't crystalized anymore, he was just a regular pony and ran away. The evil king laughed and looked at himself, Sombra began charging his horn and changed Aura's regular clothing into his royal armor like suit. **"Much better" **Sombra charged his horn again and formed a giant dark cloud that began releasing small black crystals that grew bigger and bigger as they hit the ground.

Sonic and his group had just arrived at the scene "Heeey Aura... What's with the get up... and the horn?" Sombra laughed at him "What's so funny?" He asked "Sonic... That's not Aura" Max said "Just look at his eyes" They looked to see that his eyes were now evil eyes. "What did you do to Aura?" Unknown asked **"I don't have time to waste with you** **rodents" **Sombra demateralized into a black smoke and made his way towards the castle. "Hey! Get back here!" Sonic shouted and they all chased Sombra

**Crysta****l Castle**

Twilight's group had caught up with Shining Armor and Cadence, who have no idea of what's happening outside. "Have you found anything new Shining?" Twilight asked "I think so... Wait" Shining Armor teleported to his room and came back with the Red Chaos Emerald. "I found this gem on the track field, I have no idea how it got there" he said "But when I grabbed, I instantly felt a lot of power" "That's cause that gem is a Chaos Emerald" Amy said "What's a Chaos Emerald?" Cadence asked. Amy was about to answer her, but Twilight suddenly ran towards the entrance "Impossible!" they followed her outside to see the dark cloud surrounding the empire and also releasing the black crystals. As this event was taking place every Crystal Pony began locking themselves in their homes although some were running around screaming and panicking. "What' happening?" Amy asked "I can't believe it, I thought he was gone for good" Twilight said "Who are talking about Twilight?" Amy asked "King Sombra has returned" She replied.

*Dramatic Lightning*

Sonic and his group made it back to the castle before Sombra did as well as Shadow. "Guys we have a problem" Sonic said "Yeah we know, Sombra's back... but how?" Sonic hesitated, but shrugged it off "Well you see, he may have found a new body in Aura" Twilight's eyes widened "What?!" Sombra then appeared in front of them. **"It's good to be home" **he looked back at Twilight who was ready to fight **"What was your name again?"** he asked "T-Twilight Sparkle" she replied **"Ah yes, I remember now. After I felt that somepony had discovered my secret vault, I thought it would have been Celestia or her moon-sick sister, but it turned out to be you... a smart unicorn" **"W-what?" **"A unicorn like you is rare, you remind me of my younger self. So... Raw! So fresh magic! So eager to learn! An empty coup, what wants to be filled with knowledge!" **The heroes began to listen with interest

**"I was so young... So eager to learn the secrets of magic. I traveled across the world. You know... In my time, there was no school, where you could just walk in and learn everything! For knowledge, you had to find it yourself. I spent my time in ancient libraries and ruins. I read all the books and all the magic spells. Nopony was so eager to learn as I was! but I reached all master limits. There was nothing they could teach me. But no matter how hard I struggled, I was never good at real magic. All those readings... and I couldn't do what was in my head! It was like... I was not born to do the those magic spells. I felt like a freak... A failure"**

**"Until HE reached out and found me. My blessed mentor... He understood my heart's desire! He understood my hunger for knowledge! 'You are searching your own path' he said 'and I will help you discover your full potential, but remember: This power has a cost, what needs to be payed.' My true master... under is guidance my power just... exploded from my heart! It was like... a second birth. He just... filled me with new knowledge!"**

**"Only one thing remained... My final test. I survived my master's every trial. Torture... Darkness... Hunger. But in the end, I was ready! Ready to claim my own kingdom!" **Sombra then turned his attention to Twilight **"You know Twilight... I'm not kidding when I say you have the potential to be something more... Seriously! You wouldn't even need Celestia! You could be anything you want to be with this power!" **Twilight glared at him **"And what are you now? The little student of Celestia, who sent you to the end of the world while she sits in her warm palace and weaves her little plans?" **Sombra got near Twilight and touched her horn with his **"Side with me Twilight and I'll accept you as my student. I'll teach you everything that I've learned" **His horn began to glow and started to charge his magic into Twilight's horn **"You've already tasted it, let me show you the true power of the shadows" **Twilight formed a magic shield "Get away from me!"

"You know Sombra, I feel sorry for you" she said "You accepted the wrong mentor, the wrong teachings. And look at what you became... enslaver of your own people!" Sombra bowed his head and closed his eyes **"I see... Celestia has tamed you for good. What a shame, but nonetheless once your friends are gone along with everypony you care about... you will serve me!" **Sombra charged his horn and summoned a sword made of shadows "You're not going to hurt anyone!" Sonic shouted. Sombra charged his horn again **"Do not interfere!" **Sombra fired a spell at everyone except for Twilight. When they were hit, their eyes were glowing green and stared into the sky. Sonic was about to get hit with one of them, but at the last second Chip's necklace began to glow and shielded Sonic from Sombra's attack. "Thanks Chip" Sonic looked back at Sombra "What did you do to them?" He laughed at Sonic's worried look **"They're not hurt in any way, but right now they are experiencing there worst fear and nightmare" **Sombra laughed again "Twilight, think you could give me a sword?" he asked "I'll try" Twilight's horn began to glow and a sword appeared in Sonic's hand, he chuckled and started his sword fight with Sombra

**Aura's Subconscious**

Aura was still dangling from the chains he was imprisoned in, the only thing he could do was watch as Sombra and Sonic were fighting. "I can't believe how easily it was to take over my body" Aura sighed "Well if anything, you did let your guard down" Aura turned around to see Dark Guardian floating relaxingly "What do you want?" Aura asked "Oh nothing really, just thought I would help out" Aura raised an eyebrow "You want to help me?" Dark Guardian nodded "Well what are you waiting for? get me out of here!" Dark Guardian summoned out his Aura blade and slashed the chains "Thanks, but this is Twilight's fight and I'm gonna help her unleash her power"

Outside Sonic and King Sombra were still fighting, with each clash of their swords **"I'm impressed, how is it that you know how to wield a sword so well?" **Sonic chuckled "I've done a lot of things in the past... like save an entire kingdom in King Arthur's time" and so they continued to fight. **"That's quite the story, but that experience won't h-" **Sombra held his head in pain, his eyes were glowing white now "Twilight!" Sonic and Twilight heard Aura's voice "There is a burning light inside of you that's just waiting to be unleashed!" Twilight looked a bit worried "But I can't do something like that" "Look at your friends! They are suffering from their worst fears and nightmares... You have the power to free them!" His eyes started to fade back into Sombra's eyes

**"SILENCE!" **Sombra cut off Aura's connection and quickly recovered from the headache. Twilight looked back to see that her friends as well as Sonic's friends were suffering, she closed her eyes so she wouldn't see them suffering. She thought about what Aura had said. Inside her heart a blazing fire had awaken... she opened her eyes and they were red and she emitted a bright light that caused Sonic and Sombra to stop fighting. She was a pale gold color and her mane and tail were that of a blazing fire. "Woah Twilight, Your on fire" Sonic said. Twilight's horn began to glow and a flame surrounded Twilight and Sonic's friends, they were no longer experiencing their nightmares.

"Twilight? Is that you?" Applejack asked "Yes, now take cover" Applejack nodded and took cover with the rest of the Mane 6, Amy, Tails, Spike, Shining, and Cadence. "Okay guys lets all finish him off" Sonic said. He started doing a spin dash and a bright blue aura started to surround him. "Chaos... Sphere!" Unknown and Shadow readied their attacks, "Psystrike!" Max's hands glowed a bright green color. Sonic used his Light Speed attack and everyone fired after him, Twilight turned into a pure flame that consumed Sonic in a ball of fire. It was a combination attack of Chaos, Psychic, and Magical Fire. Sombra held his sword to block the attack, but he felt restrained he couldn't move **"What?!" **Aura was chuckling "You were right, I should have been chained" he said **"No! I will not be defeated again!"** Aura's smirk faded "You lost ever since you chose the path of darkness and hatred, but your abilities could be put to good use" Sombra's horn shattered, but due to Aura's plan he kept one small fragment of it.

A bright light shined throughout the empire that brushed off the dark cloud and destroyed all the black crystals. After the light dimmed Aura was lying on the ground, he opened his eyes to see his friends all around him. "You see Twilight, I new you could do it" Twilight smiled and went back to normal. "I didn't think I was able to pull it off" she said. "Well you did and you saved this kingdom from darkness" Aura got up and dusted himself off "I don't get how he was able to wear this" Aura's eyes began to glow a bright red with a blue haze coming from the sides, he changed back into his regular clothes "Now this is more like it!" He said moving his legs and arms around. Everyone stared at Aura like they were just slapped across the face "Okay what happened?" Unknown asked. Aura laughed "Dude, relax I just absorbed Sombra's abilities. No big deal, he's gone for good"

"Shining Armor, do you have the Chaos Emerald?" Shining got the emerald and gave it to Twilight "Here you go Twily" She smiled and gave the emerald to Sonic "Be careful out there" Twilight smiled again "Don't worry" They all waved goodbye "CHAOS... CONTROL!"

**Ponyville**

They made it back to Ponyville. "Aura sugarcube, you get on to the farm and rest up" Applejack said "But I'm not tired" Applejack glared at him, he started to sweat "Now listen here mister, ya'll are going to the farm and rest up whether ya like it or not! Now get" Aura hung his head in defeat and made his way to the farm. Everyone laughed, but Aura's hand glowed and made a cloud appear and made it rain on them, he busted on the ground laughing "Who's laughing now?" he shouted "Get that hedgehog!" Sonic cried laughing a bit "Uh-oh" Aura ran away from the angry group of friends.

* * *

**A/N: Well that concludes this chapter. Okay one thing to clear up, Sombra's explanation of his past was from the MLP:FiM comic dub "Students and Masters" One more thing, next weekend I will not be posting a chapter, Why? Cause well... I'll be going to a Karate tournament that weekend in Mexicali. So wish me luck.**

**REVIEW OR FACE THE POWER OF THE AURA!**


End file.
